My Immortal
by Argentum Dreigon
Summary: Sin relación con la canción de Evanescence, o cómo se escriba. Bakura, un vampiro, Ryo, un humano. ¿Que ocurre si se encuentran? RB FIC TERMINADO
1. Vampiric Chappy 1

Especialmente para Ana-91 ^^  
  
~ FlashBack ~  
  
-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?-dijo un niño de seis años de edad, por un callejón oscuro.- ¿Mamá?  
  
Con una de sus pequeñas manos sobre la pared, caminando en la oscuridad, temblando por frío y miedo, el pequeño se aventuró hasta intentar salir del callejón.  
  
-Pero que tenemos aquí...  
  
-¿Papá?  
  
-No, no soy tu papá...Soy alguien peor...-el hombre se acercó al niño, y lo azotó contra la pared, mientras que este dejaba escapar un llanto de dolor, empezando a llorar.-No llores...Pronto te dejaré ir...  
  
El hombre se arrodilló ante él, y lo recostó sobre el suelo, aprisionándolo al mismo, colocando una mano sobre el pecho del niño, mientras que con la otra, desabrochaba los pantalones del pequeño.  
  
-Suéltalo.  
  
-¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?!-exclamó el hombre, ante al sorpresa.  
  
-Alguien que no merece saberlo.  
  
Sin más, ambos comenzaron a pelear fuerte y arduamente, hasta que el primero salió corriendo del callejón, despavorido. El segundo, que vestía una larga garbadina negra y un sombrero del mismo color, se acercó al niño que lloraba y estaba acurrucado, con miedo y frío. Se arrodilló, y lo miró dulcemente.  
  
-Hola.-dijo el hombre.  
  
-¿Quién es usted?  
  
-¿Quién eres tú?  
  
-Yo soy Bakura Ryo.  
  
-Que coincidencia. Mi nombre el Bakura Yami.-el niño sonrió abiertamente, y se puso de pie, mirando al sujeto.-¿Te has perdido?  
  
-Si. Estaba en el parque con mi mamá y papá, pero me fui de ellos.  
  
-¿Te escapaste?  
  
-Si.-el hombre se inclinó, y lo besó en los labios, antes de cargarlo en sus brazos.  
  
-¿Quién eres?  
  
-Ya te lo he dicho. O preguntas, ¿Qué soy?-el niño le asintió y miró nuevamente hacía adelante.-Soy un ser, que ha muerto, pero que sigue en este mundo. Bebo sangre, salgo por las noches, duermo en el día.  
  
-¿Un vampio?  
  
-Exacto. Un vampiro.  
  
-¿Por qué me salvaste?  
  
-Porque mi misión es protegerte.  
  
-¿Siempre cuidarás de mí?  
  
-Si, así lo haré.  
  
Ambos llegaron al parque, dónde una pareja y un patrullero, con tres policías, hablaban con ellos. De pronto, la mujer gritó de alegría el nombre de su hijo, al verlo sobre los brazos del extraño.  
  
-¡¡OH BAKURA!!  
  
-¡¡MAMÁ!!-respondió el niño, abrazándola fuertemente.  
  
-¡Oh hijo mío! Gracias.  
  
-No hay de qué. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo algo urgente que hacer. Espero volver a verlos.-se dio la vuelta, sólo para ser detenido por el pequeño.-¿Qué ocurre?  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-De nada.  
  
-¿Nos volveremos a ver?  
  
-Algún día.  
  
~ Fin del FlashBack ~  
  
Bakura abrió sus ojos, y miró hacía el techo, pesando acerca de su sueño. Miró hacía la ventana, hacía el cielo nocturno, dónde brillaban intensamente las estrellas y la luna en cuarto menguante.  
  
-Han pasado 10 años desde ese momento. Y me dijo que nos volveríamos a ver...-se frotó sus labios, y se sonrojó.-Su nombre...Bakura...Mismo que el mío...  
  
Bakura se levantó de su cama, y se dirigió a la ventana, para contemplar el cielo. Dio un rápido vistazo al reloj, que marcaban las 5: 50 am. El joven albino se quedó despierto, hasta que los primeros rayos del sol, los rayos de un nuevo día, iluminaron su piel de porcelana, y sus hermosos ojos café.  
  
-Espero que hoy pueda verte otra vez...-murmuró al viento, quien era el único que escuchaba sus deseos más fervientes.  
  
~*~  
  
-Señor...-susurró el viento, alrededor de una figura con garbadina y sombrero negro, que miraba cómo salía lentamente el sol.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre, amigo viento?  
  
-Bakura, su chico, desea volver a verlo intensamente.  
  
-Ya veo. Entonces, hoy nos veremos nuevamente, y así todos los días.  
  
~*~  
  
~ POV de Bakura (El espíritu) ~  
  
Soy Bakura Yami. He vivido más de 3000 años en este mundo, desde 3000 antes de cristo, en Egipto. Admito que añoro vivir en un clima tan caliente cómo aquel, pero aquí en Japón está bien. Soy un vampiro, uno diferente, por así decirlo. Tengo la suerte, con lo cual muchos me envidian, de poder salir durante el día, sin que el sol me haga daño. Y aclaro, desde ahora, muchos mitos. Es cierto que bebemos sangre, pero no necesariamente TENEMOS que beber del cuello. Yo, en mi caso, muerdo en cualquier parte del cuerpo humano. Dónde haya una vena, ahí estarán mis colmillos. Dicen que mordemos en el cuello, primero, porque es el lugar más vulnerable, y es más fácil de controlar a la presa, y segundo, por allí pasa, una vena importante, que lleva muchísima sangre. El lugar perfecto para obtener mucho de este delicioso líquido carmesí, morder 2 cm y medio, debajo de la oreja, y por favor ¡¡NO DORMIMOS EN ATAÚDES!! Personalmente, yo no lo hago. Siento, si llego a entrar, una sensación de asfixia. ¿Cómo lo llaman? ¿Claustrofobia? La mayoría de mi especie, probablemente si lo haga, pero no yo.  
  
~*~  
  
-Buenos días...-saludaron algunos chicos, al ver entrar a Bakura, quien les respondió de la misma manera.  
  
-¡¡BUENOS DÍAS BAKURA!!-gritaron alegremente Tristán y Joey a la vez.  
  
-Hola chicos. ¿Cómo están?  
  
-¡¡MAL!!-dijeron el rubio y su amigo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Ahora tenemos el examen de biología, y ellos no estudiaron absolutamente nada.-respondió Yugi, sentándose en su pupitre.  
  
-Vagos.  
  
~*~  
  
-Amigo viento, ven aquí.-llamó Bakura.  
  
-¿Qué se le ofrece, señor?  
  
-Quiero que veas dónde se encuentra Bakura ahora, y al encontrarlo, guíame hasta él.  
  
-Si, mi señor.-murmuró el viento, antes de irse en su misión de buscar al chico.  
  
Bakura miró al cielo y suspiró fuertemente. También tenía deseos de volver a ver a su chico, después de 10 largos años de espera. Apartó su mirada y la fijó el la ciudad, tranquila, hasta ahora.  
  
~*~  
  
En el almuerzo, Bakura se sentó debajo de la sombra de un árbol, tranquilo, comiendo su comida, mirando hacía el cielo, pensando en cosas importantes, cómo poco importantes.  
  
-Bakura Yami...-murmuró al viento, quien lo encontró y decidió hablar con el chico.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre con mi amo?  
  
-¿Quién dijo eso?-miró a todas partes, sin ver a nadie.  
  
-Yo, el viento, el que escucha los deseos más profundos de cada una de las personas de este mundo.  
  
-Vaya...¿Por qué dijiste "Qué ocurre con mi amo"?  
  
-Porque mi señor, Bakura Yami, me ha encomendado en la misión de buscarlo a usted, y decirle dónde se encuentra.  
  
-¡¿Podrá venir aquí?!-dijo ilusionado el joven.  
  
-Oh no, señor, claro que no. Es un lugar muy habitado, y su presencia aquí no debe ser divulgada. Los seres cómo mi amo, deben siempre ocultarse en la oscuridad, aunque mi señor, es una excepción, puesto que tiene la gracia habilidad de salir bajo la luz del sol.  
  
-Es la primera vez que oigo que un vampiro pueda salir a la luz del sol.  
  
-Son los años, señor. Con los años, mi amo ha logrado ser completamente inmune a la luz, y pudo lograr una técnica de poder atravesar los muros de las casas y edificios. Eso le es muy útil cuando busca alimento.  
  
-Bakura Yami...-gimió dulcemente Bakura, tocándose el cuello, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el viento.  
  
-Si me disculpa señor, ya debo irme, e informarle a mi amo. Espero volverlo a ver.  
  
-Detente.-dijo el joven, viendo cómo el viento se preparaba para irse.- ¿Cuándo...Cuándo podré volver a ver a Bakura Yami?  
  
-Mi señor me dijo, que tal vez esta noche. 


	2. Vampiric Chappy 2

-'Por fin, por fin podré verlo nuevamente esta noche...' -Bakura miró furtivamente al pizarrón, y volvió su mirada hacía la venta, hacía el jardín.  
  
-Ryo...  
  
-'No puedo esperar para volver a verlo nuevamente...'  
  
-Señor Ryo...  
  
-'Bakura Yami...'  
  
-¡¡¡¡BAKURA RYO!!!!-gritó furiosa la maestra, haciendo que el joven albino se cayera de su silla, mientras que el resto del salón reía a carcajadas.- ¿Se puede saber en QUE pensaba?-dijo secamente.  
  
-Na-Nada...Lo lamento mucho...-respondió regresando a su asiento.  
  
-Que no vuelva a pasar.-se dio media vuelta, y se dirigió a su escritorio.  
  
-Si señora...-murmuró para sí el joven albino.  
  
'Bakura...'  
  
Bakura miró hacía afuera, y sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa. Delante del edificio de la escuela, un hombre vestido con garbadina y sombrero negro, lo miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro. Bakura lo miró un largo rato, hasta que los gritos de su maestra lo alejaron de su visión. Al volver su atención hacía el hombre, este desapareció.  
  
~*~  
  
-Ahhh...Mi hermoso chico...-suspiró Bakura.-Amigo viento...¿Cómo has estado en todo el día?  
  
-Muy bien señor, absolutamente feliz de haberle servido hoy, mi señor.  
  
-No es para tanto, amigo viento.-el viento adquirió forma sólida, la de un lobo verde, y se echó al lado del albino.  
  
-Mi señor, usted es lo más importante para mí. Yo soy un ser muy inferior a usted. Yo obedezco todas sus órdenes. Aunque sea un deseo suyo. Sus deseos son mis ordenes.  
  
-Lo sé, amigo viento, lo sé.  
  
-¿Cuándo irá a ver a mi señor Bakura?  
  
-A mi chico, hoy a la noche.  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura estaba recostado en su cama, cuando su padre entró, diciéndole que el baño estaba listo, pero antes de irse, su hijo lo detuvo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-¿Podría cambiarme de nombre?  
  
-¿A cuál?-no dijo ni si ni no, pero estaba ahí.  
  
-Ryo Bakura. Suena mucho mejor que Bakura Ryo, ¿Verdad?  
  
-Veré que podemos hacerle.-y sin más, se marchó, dejando a su hijo alegre, puesto que había ganado.  
  
~*~  
  
'Bakura...'  
  
El joven chico, que dormía plácidamente en su cama, se dio media vuelta, ignorando todo. Volvió a oír la voz, y se sentó en su cama, mirando en su habitación, hasta que una sombra salió del rincón más oscuro de su pieza.  
  
-Hola.  
  
-¿Quién eres?  
  
-Ha pasado el tiempo. Es natural que no me recuerdes.-Bakura se acercó a su chico, y este se levantó, mirándolo a los ojos.-Has crecido mucho Bakura.  
  
-Hum...Ya no soy Bakura, ahora soy Ryo Bakura.  
  
-Te cambiaste el nombre...-dicho esto, desapareció.  
  
-¿Bakura?-dijo incrédulo el joven.  
  
-Búscame...Sigue mi voz, y encuéntrame.  
  
Rápidamente, pero sin hacer ruido, Ryo salió de la casa, vistiendo sus ropas de dormir y un abrigo. Comenzó a recorrer las calles desiertas, oyendo y siguiendo la voz de Bakura. Cuando el vampiro sintió que su chico se desviaba, le dijo.  
  
-Frío, frío...Te alejas...  
  
Así, Ryo llegó hasta la entrada del cementerio, al doblar una esquina. Sin vacilar, abrió la reja y entro, siguiendo las palabras del espíritu. Recorrió un largo tramo, hasta que volvió a oír la voz.  
  
-Caliente, caliente...Te acercas...  
  
Ryo siguió caminando un largo rato, hasta que un lobo verde se colocó en frente suyo, acercándose lentamente hacía él.  
  
El animal se frotó en las piernas del chico, y luego se apartó, sentándose.  
  
-Mi señor lo está esperando.  
  
-¿Eres el viento?  
  
-Si señor...-comenzando a volver a su forma natural, agregó.-Siga la voz de mi amo, y lo encontrará.-y desapareció.  
  
Ryo siguió la voz de Bakura hasta llegar al lugar más elevado del cementerio, dónde podía observar la ciudad entera desde allí. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó contemplándola un largo rato, hasta que sintió unos fuertes y cálidos brazos tomar dulcemente su cintura, mientras que sentía la respiración caliente y frenética sobre su cuello, haciendo que se sonrojara.  
  
-Te has desarrollado mucho, mi chico.-gimió Bakura, al oído del muchacho.  
  
-Bakura...  
  
-Aja...-el chico se volteó, con su rostro sonrojado al máximo, buscando esos marrones rojizo, que halló de inmediato.-Te has convertido en un joven muy hermoso...  
  
-Gracias...  
  
-¿Quieres algo ahora? ¿Necesitas algo ahora?  
  
-Bésame...-murmuró suavemente Ryo, a lo cual Bakura sonrió, dejando ver sus afilados caninos.  
  
El mayor acercó el rostro rojo del menor, y suavemente besó a su compañero, hasta que se separaron. Bakura acercó su boca hacía el cuello de su chico, respirando sobre él, deseoso de probar aquella sangre pura. Abrazó fuertemente a Ryo, quien hizo lo mismo, y dijo.  
  
-¿Sabes?-se lamió sus labios, y continuó.-Tengo hambre...No he comido aún...  
  
-Hazlo...No tengo problema...  
  
Suave y sensualmente, Bakura clavó sus colmillos, dejando que un gemido escapara de la garganta del menor, haciendo que clavara sus uñas en el traje del vampiro. Gimiendo y dando quejidos, mientras que Bakura se deleitaba con aquella pura sangre, mientras que deslizaba sus manos debajo de las ropas de su chico, haciendo que gimiera más fuerte.  
  
-Bakurahhh...-el joven vio con deseo el cuello desnudo de su compañero, acercándose lentamente hacía él.  
  
El espíritu detuvo su alimentación, al sentir los labios de su chico, y los dientes, intentando morder en su cuello, tratando de hacer algo, que no entendía.  
  
-No puedo...-dijo Ryo frustrado.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-No puedo...-dijo intentando inútilmente de saborear la sangre de Bakura, quien se percató de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Tienes que ser cómo yo, para poder hacer eso.  
  
-Entonces hazlo...Siempre he querido ser cómo tú...  
  
-No. Aún eres muy joven, apenas 16 años. Necesitas tener dieciocho, para que te dejen, en el futuro, hacer lo que quieras. No tendrás reglas.  
  
-No quiero esperar. Quiero ser cómo tu ahora...-dijo acercando nuevamente los colmillos de Bakura a su cuello.  
  
-Esperemos un poco...Si tus deseos siguen siendo los mismos de ahora, entonces lo haré.  
  
-¡Pero no quiero!  
  
-Esperemos. Ahora, creo que debería acompañarte a tu casa. Ya son más de las 4 de la mañana y tienes clases hoy.  
  
-Al diablo con la escuela, te tengo a ti...Es todo lo que necesito.  
  
-Esperemos, por favor. Si quieres hacerme saber o decirme algo, sólo llama al amigo viento, y él transmitirá tu mensaje.  
  
-De acuerdo.-mirándolo con ojos soñadores, dijo.-Dame otro beso...  
  
Y sin más, Bakura besó otra vez a su chico, hasta quien sabe cuándo. 


	3. Vampiric Chappy 3

Ryo despertó pesadamente ante el sonido molesto de su despertador. Lo apagó y se sentó en su cama, para notar la presencia de alguien más en su habitación. Giró hacía su cama, y vio cómo Bakura dormía plácidamente sobre ella, respirando suavemente, inhalando todo el aroma de su chico.  
  
Lentamente, Bakura apretó sus ojos, y los abrió, girando su cabeza para mirar a su chico, y sonreírle abiertamente, recibiendo cómo respuesta lo mismo de él.  
  
-Buenos días Ryo...-murmuró el espíritu.  
  
-Bakura...-gimió el menor, recostándose sobre el cuerpo del mayor, trazando pequeños círculos en el pecho de Bakura, perezosamente.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Quítate la remera...  
  
-No...Quiero....  
  
-Hazlo por mi...  
  
-Bien...-lentamente Bakura se quitó su remera, dejando ver su pecho con sus fuertes abdominales bien marcados.-¿Ahora qué?  
  
Ryo lentamente comenzó a tocar aquellos fuertes músculos con deleite, sin apuros, disfrutando de cada gemido que provenía de su compañero. Recorriendo cada parte de aquel torso desnudo, deleitándose con cada detalle de él, se dejó recostar sobre el cuerpo de Bakura, besando su mejilla, y luego apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?-murmuró dulcemente el vampiro.  
  
-Estoy mimoso...Eso es todo...  
  
-Bueno pues, mis mimos hacía ti terminan, porque ya es hora de que te vayas al colegio...  
  
-Al diablo con ella...Quiero estar aquí contigo, y para siempre...  
  
-Lo estarás. Puedo hacerme invisible, y nadie más que tú podrá verme.  
  
-¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo no muy convencido Ryo, mientras seguía haciendo círculos en el pecho de Bakura.  
  
-Aja...Si no me crees, velo por tu mismo...  
  
-Ryo, arriba. ¡¿Todavía sigues en la cama?!-dijo su padre al entrar en su habitación repentinamente.  
  
-Ah...Si...Ya voy papá...-sin más, su padre se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de si.-Es verdad. No pudo verte.  
  
-¿Ahora me crees?  
  
-Si, sin duda.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryo caminaba más animado que nunca al colegio, hablando furtivamente con su acompañante, de vez en cuando, aunque tuviera muchas cosas de que hablar. Entró al edificio, seguido de Bakura, hasta llegar a su salón, dónde al entrar saludó a todo el mundo.  
  
-Todos estos patéticos mortales son tus amigos. Son todos unos inútiles...- dijo Bakura amargamente.-Nadie merece ser tu amigo por tu hermosa pureza y belleza...-ante ese comentario, Ryo se sonrojó fuertemente, atrayendo la mirada de sus mejores amigos.  
  
-Hey, Bakura, ¿Qué te ocurre?-dijo Yugi, acercándose con Joey, Tristán y Tea.  
  
-N-Nada...¿Por qué?  
  
-Estás rojo. ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te sientes mal?-dijo Tristán preocupado.  
  
-N-No...Nada de eso...Estoy bien...-sin más se sentó en su pupitre, y Bakura se colocó detrás de él, mirando hacía el jardín, furtivamente.  
  
-Tienen un hermoso jardín aquí.  
  
-Lo sé...-susurró en forma inaudible el menor.  
  
~*~  
  
-Baku...-llamó el rubio.  
  
-Ah, hola Joey. ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
-¿Qué nos ocurre? ¿Qué te ocurre a ti, viejo? Has estado distraído todo el día.  
  
-Nada...Sólo un poco distraído, eso es todo. No dormí muy bien anoche...  
  
-¿Por qué?-inquirió Yugi, haciendo sonrojar fuertemente a su amigo.  
  
-No fue nada...  
  
-¡Bakura! ¡Algo te ocurre! ¡Esta mañana la profesora te llamó Ryo Bakura! ¿Qué ocurre?-exclamó confuso Tristán.  
  
-Hum...Me gusta más que me llamen Ryo, por eso.-dijo el albino, mirando furtivamente a Bakura, quien asintió levemente.  
  
-Ya no te entiendo...-dijo finalmente Joey, suspirando fuertemente.  
  
-Tu nunca entiendes nada...-agregó Yugi, haciendo reír a Ryo, Tristán y Tea.  
  
-Que graciosos...  
  
-Tu amigo parece tener cerebro de mosquito...-dijo Bakura divertidamente.  
  
-Lo sé. Y si, lo tiene. Un cerebro muy chiquito.-contestó Ryo, haciendo reír a carcajadas a Bakura.  
  
~*~  
  
En el almuerzo, Ryo se sentó en su lugar acostumbrado, dónde no había casi nadie, para que Bakura dejara de ser invisible, y pudiera abrazar tranquilamente a su chico, que se encontraba sentado entre las piernas de su amado vampiro, mientras comía su almuerzo.  
  
-¿Bakura?  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-¿Ustedes se emborracha?  
  
-¡Por supuesto!-dijo riendo a carcajadas ante la pregunta.  
  
-¿Con qué?  
  
-¡Pues con que otra cosa! ¡Bebidas alcohólicas! ¡Las mismas que ustedes beben!  
  
-Vaya...No sabía que los vampiros podían beber alcohol.-dijo limpiándose la boca con una servilleta, para luego beber un poco de refresco.  
  
-Es cierto. Nosotros no bebemos sólo sangre o agua. Nos damos lujo.-besó a su chico dos centímetros debajo de la oreja provocando un suave gemido de parte de Ryo.  
  
-Te amo Bakura...-murmuró el menor.  
  
-Yo igual, Ryo. Te amo...  
  
~*~  
  
Al llegar a su casa, Ryo dejó todo sobre el sofá, y se fue a dar una ducha rápida. Salió con una toalla sobre su cabello húmedo y una alrededor de su cintura, al entrar en su habitación, dónde Bakura veía una revista de adolescentes.  
  
-No puedo creer que leas estas cosas...-dijo el vampiro, sin quitar su vista de la revista. (N/A: JAJA!! Lindo verso)  
  
-Tengo 16 años...  
  
-Yo tengo 5000.  
  
-¿Tanto...?  
  
-Aja...  
  
-Guau...-fue lo único que pudo decir Ryo en esos momentos.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryo se encontraba profundamente dormido, mientras que dulcemente Bakura tocaba su cabello, mientras veía cómo su pequeño ángel dormía. Suspiró, y salió por la ventana, hasta llegar al cementerio rápidamente, dónde el viento lo esperaba con su forma de lobo.  
  
-Amigo viento, ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
-¿Va a cambiarlo, mi amo?  
  
-Tal vez. Si sus deseos son tan intensos, tendré que hacerlo.  
  
-¿Soportará las consecuencias?  
  
-No lo sé. Es muy joven. No quiero arruinar su pubertad. Pero el insiste.- dijo acariciando al lobo detrás de las orejas.-No sé que hacer.  
  
-Haga lo que crea correcto, mi señor.-murmuró el viento, antes de regresar a su forma natural, y recorrer la tranquila y desierta ciudad.  
  
-Espero hacer lo correcto...-le confesó a su amigo viento. 


	4. Vampiric Chappy 4

Ryo se encontraba sentado esa tarde de domingo, estudiando para Física, mientras que Bakura estaba recostado en su cama, leyendo las revistas de su chico, con un toque de interés.  
  
-Ya terminé...He leído el libro ya tres veces.-dijo desperezándose en la silla, y voltear para ver a Bakura, quien no le quitó los ojos de encima a la revista.-¿Bakura?  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? No has quitado la vista de esa cosa desde que empecé a estudiar.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Olvídalo...  
  
-Cómo pensé...  
  
~*~  
  
Ryo salió diciendo que se encontraría en el parque con sus amigos, para dar una vuelta. Con una aceptación de sus padres, el chico salió de su casa alegre, corriendo al parque, puesto que ya era tarde, (N/A: Jiji...Otro versito), seguido de un atento Bakura, que lo protegía de cualquiera que se le acercara, sospechosamente.  
  
-¡Hola chicos!-gritó alegremente Ryo, al llegar al lugar acordado.  
  
-Hey, amigo. ¿Qué tal?-saludó el rubio.  
  
-¡Feliz!  
  
~*~  
  
-Si, gracias.  
  
-Gracias por su compra.  
  
Yatén salió del local, con una bolsa de papel entre sus brazos. Tropezó con alguien, y la bolsa se le cayó, desparramando todo el contenido de ella.  
  
-¡Oh lo lamento!-se disculpó Yatén.  
  
-No se preocupe. Yo iba distraído...  
  
-No---Oiga...¿Usted es quién salvó a nuestro hijo?  
  
-¿EH?-Bakura levantó su rostro, y se encontró con la sonrisa amistosa del padre de su chico.  
  
~*~  
  
-¡Ya llegué!-anunció Ryo al entrar a su casa.  
  
Se dirigió al living, y descubrió a sus padres, sentados en el sofá, hablando.  
  
-Hola...-dijo el joven albino.  
  
-Hola, cariño.-saludó la madre dulcemente.  
  
-Hijo, ¿Qué tal tu día?  
  
-Bien.-el chico volteó al ver una seña del padre, y por poco no se cae.  
  
Sentado en uno de los sillones, cómodamente, se encontraba Bakura, disfrutando de una rica taza de té de hierbas.  
  
~*~  
  
-Hay...Mi señor tarda mucho...-dijo el viento, mirando a la ciudad desde el cementerio.-Mi señor...¿Dónde está?  
  
~*~  
  
-¿Podría ir?-dijo con esperanzas Ryo.  
  
-Claro. Si quieres, ve hoy, ahora.-respondió su padre.  
  
-¡Gracias papá!-dicho esto, lo abrazó.  
  
El joven albino subió rápidamente a su habitación. Tomó un bolso, y comenzó a guardar su ropa y otras cosas para irse a la casa de Bakura. Al terminar, bajó rápidamente, viendo cómo Bakura ya estaba con su usual sombrero y garbadina negra.  
  
-Cuídate.-dijo la madre, dulcemente a su hijo, dándole un beso en la frente.  
  
-Así lo haré mamá.  
  
Los dos salieron de la casa, y el joven albino siguió a su compañero.  
  
~*~  
  
-Seh...Oigan, ¿Qué no es Bakura el que va allá?-cuestionó Joey.  
  
-Si es cierto. Pero se ve que va acompañado.-respondió Yugi.  
  
-¿Quién será?-dijo Tea, mientras se acercaban a ellos.  
  
-No lo sé. Tendremos que preguntarle.-dijo Tristán.  
  
-¡¡HEY BAKU!!-gritó el rubio, y el joven albino se volvió saludándolos con la mano.  
  
-Hola chicos. ¿Qué hacen?  
  
-Íbamos a la arcada. ¿Quieres venir?-dijo Tea.  
  
-No gracias. Ya tengo compromiso.-despistadamente apretó fuertemente la mano de Bakura.  
  
-¿Y quién es él?-inquirió Tristán.  
  
-Un amigo de la familia...-dijo sonrojado el chico.-Es Bakura...Yami...  
  
-¡Gusto en conocerlo, Bakura Yami!-dijo alegremente Yugi.  
  
-El placer es todo mío, jóvenes.-respondió Bakura, amablemente.-Ahora, si nos disculpan, tenemos que irnos. Espero volver a verlos.-hizo un gesto con su sombrero, y se alejó junto con su amado.  
  
~*~  
  
-¿Un departamento?  
  
-Si. El más grande. Estoy seguro que te gustará.  
  
-Eso espero.  
  
Ambos albinos entraron en la casa, y Ryo dejó su bolso sobre el sofá mirando a su alrededor. Varias dagas, cuchillos, espadas, escudos, cuadros y muchas otras cosas, se hallaban expuestas en las paredes, para ser observadas detalladamente por los visitantes.  
  
-Que lindo...¿Son todas estas tus armas?  
  
-Si. Las he recolectado a lo largo de mi vida, de diferentes partes del mundo.  
  
-Son hermosas...-tomó una daga pequeña, con una hoja ni muy larga ni muy corta, con una empuñadura de oro, con dos rubíes y en el medio un zafiro.- Esta es...muy linda...Creo que la mejor...  
  
-Esa es mi daga favorita, la que usaba en Egipto, cuando era ladrón.-dijo acercándosele y abrazarlo.  
  
-¡¿Fuiste un ladrón en Egipto?!-dijo volteándose Ryo, mirándolo con ojos brillantes.  
  
-Si...Ya es tarde. ¿Qué tal si te das un baño, y yo preparo la comida?  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
~*~  
  
-¡Malik! ¡Amigo! ¿¡Que hay!?-dijo Joey acercándose al moreno.  
  
-Hola Joey.  
  
-¿Dónde anduviste todos estos días? Nunca te podemos ver, salvo en las noches. ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Digamos que él tiene trabajos nocturnos, y duerme durante el día para reponer fuerzas...-un chico semejante a él lo abrazó por la cintura, haciendo que Malik se sonrojara.  
  
-¿Te conocemos?-dijo Yugi.  
  
-No. Pero ahora si. Soy Marik Osiris. (N/A: Cualquiera)  
  
-Gusto en conocerte, Marik.  
  
-Un placer. Y dime, Malikiu, ¿Son tus amigos?  
  
-Si, Marik. Yugi, Joey, Tristán y Tea.  
  
-¡Un placer!  
  
-El placer es todo mío...-murmuró sensualmente al oído de Malik, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja con sus filosos caninos.  
  
~*~  
  
-¡Que hermoso!-exclamó Ryo al entrar al baño.  
  
Una habitación de tamaño mediano, con un escalón, dónde, a la derecha había una pequeña bañera, hecha con cuadraditos pequeños de piedra, y a la izquierda, una ducha con un asiento. El piso se ahuecaba para dar lugar a la bañera, que no era más profunda que entre 60 y 80 cm, dando a un gran ventanal, que daba a la calle, dónde se podía ver toda la ciudad. Alrededor de ella había velas encendidas, aromatizadas con rosas y lavanda.  
  
-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Bakura detrás de Ryo.  
  
-Es precioso...  
  
El adolescente comenzó a quitarse su remera, mientras que era observado por un vampiro hambriento. Bakura se relamió sus labios al ver el perfecto pecho de su chico.  
  
-Espera. Sal del baño. Yo te lo prepararé. Verás cómo lo vas a disfrutar.  
  
Ryo asintió, y salió.  
  
Media hora después, el joven albino se encontraba recostado en la bañera, llena de agua y espuma, mientras veía por el ventanal. Las velas le otorgaban una luz tenue y sensual. La esencia de las velas y de la esencia de baño, llenaban los sentidos del menor, haciéndolo gemir de vez en cuando.  
  
Bakura entró sigilosamente, con una botella de vino ya abierta y dos copas elegantes. Se sentó en el escalón, y sirvió en una de las copas, un poco de vino.  
  
-¿Gustas?-dijo sensualmente Bakura, tendiéndole una de ellas.  
  
-¿Qué es?  
  
-Vino tinto...Uno de mis favoritos...  
  
-Gracias.-respondió dulcemente Ryo, y una vez que Bakura llenó la suya, ambos brindaron. 


	5. Vampiric Chappy 5

Los dos morenos se encontraban sentados en el sofá, Malik con su cabeza en el regazo de Marik, mientras que este jugaba con su cabello dulcemente.  
  
Malik se encontraba un poco pálido, por no decir hambriento.  
  
-¿Hace cuanto que no comes?  
  
-No quiero...-respondió secamente el menor.  
  
-Si no lo haces, no sobrevivirás, y no quiero que mueras.-bebió un sorbo del contenido de la copa que sostenía, y se volvió a su amado.-Vamos Malik...Te enseñaré cómo hacerlo...  
  
-No quiero...-se acurrucó, y comenzó a sollozar.  
  
-Malik...-le tendió la copa que sostenía, y Malik vaciló un poco, antes de sentarse y tomarla.-Bebe...Te sentirás mucho mejor...  
  
Lentamente, el chico acercó el objeto a su boca, y comenzó a tomar el líquido carmesí caliente, de a sorbos cortos, siendo observado fijamente por su compañero. Al terminar, un hilo de color rojo se hacía visible en la boca de Malik. Sus ojos brillaron de amarillo, y sus caninos eran fácilmente detectables. Con sus ojos aún amarillo, distinto del color violeta usual que eran, se inclinó hacía Marik, y se acercó a su cuello.  
  
El vampiro mayor le dio acceso al lugar que tanto deseaba, y Malik lentamente clavó sus colmillos en él, haciendo gemir a su compañero.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryo se encontraba medio ebrio por el vino, pero lo suficientemente sobrio cómo para no cometer ninguna tontería. Sus mejillas sonrosadas eran un signo de esto. Recostado boca abajo en la bañera, apoyando sus brazos cruzados en el suelo, mirando fijamente cómo Bakura seguía bebiendo de la copa, sin apartar la vista de su chico, quién divertidamente flexionó una de sus piernas, mostrándosela.  
  
-¿Quieres unos masajes?-dijo divertidamente el vampiro.  
  
-Me encantaría...  
  
Bakura fue del lado dónde Ryo tenía sus piernas, y tomó la que se encontraba fuera. Se sentó con sus piernas cruzadas, y lentamente comenzó a frotar sus dedos contra la planta del pie de su amado, haciéndolo gemir suavemente.  
  
Comenzó lentamente a subir por su pantorrilla, creando unos cuantos gemidos de parte de su chico, mientras seguía subiendo.  
  
Ryo se encontraba totalmente rojo, sudando por todas partes, emitiendo gemidos por doquier, mientras la mano de su amado se acercaba más y más a su lugar privado.  
  
-Bakurahh...-dio un gemido, y se apoyó en sus brazos, alejándose del toque de su compañero, quien dio un quejido de desaprobación.  
  
-¿Qué pasó? ¿No te gustaron?  
  
Ryo se recostó nuevamente en la bañera, del lado opuesto al de Bakura, mirándolo con ojos deseadores, mientras levantaba su pierna izquierda, tendiéndosela a su amado.  
  
-Continúa...  
  
Bakura sonrió satisfactoriamente, y comenzó como antes. Atrajo más a su compañero, haciendo que Ryo se apoyara en sus brazos, para evitar desaparecer en la poca espuma que quedaba.  
  
Despacio subió su mano por la pierna de su chico, lentamente llegando a su meta, haciendo que Ryo gimiera suavemente.  
  
El vampiro metió su mano debajo del agua, para poder llegar hasta allí, y hacer que su amado chico tirara su cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo fuertemente, mientras arqueaba todo su cuerpo.  
  
~*~  
  
Malik se encontraba sentado en el sofá, mirando al suelo, con sus manos en su regazo. Su compañero se acercó, y se sentó a su lado, rodeándolo con sus brazos, para poder recostarlo sobre su cuerpo.  
  
-¿Te has arrepentido?  
  
-Algo...-contestó, mientras hacía círculos en el pecho desnudo de Marik.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-No me gusta mucho la idea de beber sangre de un humano...Nunca me agradó...  
  
-Pero, tuviste que enamorarte de un vampiro...-dijo divertidamente el mayor, revolviendo el pelo de su amor con gracia.  
  
-Marik...No creo que soporte esta vida...Extraño a Isis, a Rashid, a mis amigos...-dijo sentándose y comenzando a llorar.  
  
-Lo sé. He pasado por eso también.-respondió, volviéndolo a abrazar.  
  
-Los demás vampiros no me quieren...Siempre tratan de atacarme o matarme.  
  
-Porque ven que tú eres más hermoso que ellos, y se ponen verdes de la envidia.  
  
-¡Se burlan de mí porque no me agrada la idea de matar a los humanos!- exclamó el menor, rompiendo en lagrimas.  
  
-Yo puedo cazar por ti, si quieres.  
  
-Sería algo bueno, Marik. Pero no traigas niños...Me destrozaría verlos moribundos.  
  
-Lo que desees...  
  
~*~  
  
Ryo se encontraba recostado boca arriba, en la cama de su vampiro, completamente rojo, mientras que mantenía sus manos en su estomago, recordando los toques de Bakura en su entrepierna.  
  
Se arqueó y emitió un gemido suave, al sentir sus manos sobre su pantalón, tocando suavemente. Apretó más fuerte, abriendo sus piernas y gimiendo el nombre de su amado, al deslizar su mano debajo de ellos.  
  
Bakura veía con deleite cómo su pequeño chico se disfrutaba a sí mismo, arqueándose, gimiendo, gritando y con su rostro completamente rojo, desde la abertura de la puerta, dónde tenía una completa visión de su chico.  
  
La puerta chirrió cuando quiso entrar, haciendo que Ryo se detuviera repentinamente, mirando hacía el lugar del ruido.  
  
-Bakura....¿Qué haces?-dijo frustrado el joven.  
  
-Mirándote, cómo te disfrutas...-respondió Bakura, acercándose a la cama dónde reposaba su pequeño ángel.-No sabía que hacías eso, cuando estabas solo...  
  
-No lo he hecho hasta ahora...-dijo Ryo, moviendo su mano una vez más, y gimiendo fuertemente.-¿Me ayudas a terminar?  
  
-No lo sé...-dejando aún más frustrado al chico.  
  
-Por favor...  
  
-De acuerdo. Pero sólo toqueteos. Nada de hacer el amor ahora...  
  
-Pero...  
  
-No. Aún debo hablarte de algo muy importante mañana...  
  
-Dímelo ahora...No soporto maaaahhhhss...-dijo gimiendo nuevamente al hacer mover furiosamente su mano allí.-Ahhhhhh!!! Ayúdame...  
  
Ryo arqueó sus caderas hacía arriba, mostrándose excitado. Bakura se arrodilló entre las piernas abiertas de su chico, y lentamente le quitó la mano de debajo de sus pantalones, para lamer satisfactoriamente el líquido que se encontraba allí presente.  
  
Desabrochó con lentitud los botones de la prenda, mirando furtivamente cómo su chico se frustraba más y más. Se acercó aún más, y comenzó a descender su rostro hacía la entrepierna de su amado, al a vez que Ryo se contenía.  
  
~*~  
  
Malik esperaba a su vampiro, sentado en una silla al lado de la ventana, mirando las calles vacías. Un ruido hizo que se volteara, y sonrió feliz al saber que Marik había regresado.  
  
-Regresaste. Ya me preocupaba...-le dio un costo beso a su amado, y luego se separó.-¿Qué trajiste?  
  
-No quiero que comiences a llorar o a gritarme cómo puede hacerlo...Aunque no me creas, fue lo único que pude hallar...  
  
-No me digas...qué...-los ojos de Malik se humedecieron.  
  
Marik abrió su capa, revelando en sus brazos, el cuerpo moribundo de un niño de casi 7 años de edad. Malik derramó unas lagrimas, llevándose las manos a su boca, mientras veía cómo los ojos del chico se cristalizaban a cada minuto. Con miedo, se acercó al chico, sólo para oírlo susurrar "Ayúdame..."  
  
-¡¡¡¡NO PUEDO!!!! ¡¡¡¡NO PUEDO!!!!-gritó Malik, tomándose su cabeza, y llorando fuertemente.  
  
-Sé que puedes...Cuando tienes hambre...No importa nada...¿No era lo que siempre decías?  
  
Aún llorando, Malik se inclinó y mordió al chico en su pequeña muñeca, escuchando cómo este se quejaba ante el dolor que tenía en todo su cuerpo. 


	6. Vampiric Chappy 6

Ryo estaba recostado de lado, durmiendo, con su rostro completamente rojo, acurrucado sobre el pecho de Bakura, respirando lenta y suavemente, mientras que el vampiro revolvía su cabello continuamente, inhalando toda su esencia.  
  
Sin despertarlo, el espíritu se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió a su armario. Sacó de allí un pantalón negro de vestir, un par de zapatos y una camisa del mismo color. Una vez vestido, tomó su garbadina y su sombrero, pero algo lo tomó de ella, deteniéndolo.  
  
-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Ryo, somnoliento.  
  
-Iré a comer. No te preocupes. No tardaré.  
  
-Vuelve pronto...Bakura...  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-¿Me amas?  
  
-¡Por supuesto!  
  
-Yo también...  
  
Bakura volvió sobre sus pasos, y besó tiernamente a su chico, antes de salir del departamento.  
  
~*~  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-Soy yo, Bakura.-la puerta se abrió, y el vampiro albino entró.-Hola Malik...  
  
-Hola...-respondió casi sin ganas el chico.  
  
-Creo suponer que ocurre aquí ¿Verdad?  
  
-Mejor cállate.-dijo Marik, cerrando la puerta.-¿Qué quieres?  
  
-¿Cuántos años tenía Malik cuándo lo transformaste?-inquirió Bakura, eludiendo la pregunta de su amigo.  
  
-16...Me parece...-respondió Marik, cruzándose de brazos.-Ahora, ¿Qué quieres?-Bakura suspiró antes de sentarse y responderle.  
  
-Recuerdas que hace diez años, encontré a un chico, un niño, muy parecido a mi, ¿Verdad?  
  
-Si.  
  
-Bueno, hace menos de una semana nos volvimos a ver, y, sus sentimientos cambiaron totalmente hacía mi...Al igual que los míos, claro está.  
  
-Lo que intentas decir es que ambos están locamente enamorados el uno del otro, y no sabes si transformarlo o no.-exclamó Marik, sentándose al lado de su amado, rodeándolo con sus brazos.  
  
-Acertaste.  
  
-¿No era más fácil decirlo de esa manera?-preguntó Malik, recostándose sobre el cuerpo de su compañero, pidiendo caricias, que fueron dadas.  
  
-Es la primera vez que me pasa...Tengo miedo....No quiero arruinar su vida...Sólo tiene dieciséis años...  
  
-¡Podemos ser amigos!-dijo felizmente Malik.-¡¿Cómo es?! ¿¡Qué gustos tiene?! ¡¿Cómo se llama?!  
  
-Hey hey....Una pregunta a la vez. Sólo te diré que su nombre es Ryo Bakura.  
  
~*~  
  
El viento, con su forma de lobo, entró por la ventana de la habitación de Bakura, para ver a Ryo recostado en ella, tapado con las sábanas hasta los hombros.  
  
El lobo se acercó y lo miró. Sonrió abiertamente, y salió nuevamente.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryo despertó a eso de las 10 de la mañana. Se desperezó, bajó a la cocina, y encontró allí a Bakura, leyendo el periódico, mientras tomaba una taza de té de hierbas.  
  
-Buenos días...-dijo sin levantar la vista del diario.  
  
-Hola Baku. ¿Qué miras?  
  
-Sólo la sección policial. Viendo cómo todas mis presas salen en la parte de espectáculos.  
  
-¿A dónde fuiste?-inquirió el menor, mientras se hacía una taza de té, y comía algunas galletas.  
  
-A lo de un amigo.  
  
-¿Sabes? Te ves muy atractivo así vestido...-dijo melosamente Ryo, al ver cómo Bakura se encontraba, con el mismo traje de la noche.  
  
-Gracias. Es ropa cómoda.  
  
~*~  
  
-Marik...-dijo el menor desde la cama.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-¿Puedo ir a conocer Ryo?  
  
-Si Bakura está de acuerdo, no veo el por qué.  
  
~*~  
  
-¡No Bakura! ¡Basta!  
  
-¡No lo haré!  
  
-¡No puedo respirar bien!-carcajadas-¡Basta!  
  
Bakura se detuvo, y miró hacía abajo, dónde Ryo se encontraba tratando de reponer su aliento del ataque de cosquillas que recibió de su amado hace unos minutos atrás. Se inclinó y lo besó profundamente, antes de apartarse, y así bajar su mirada, contemplando su cintura delgada, y un poco más abajo, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara bastante, cerrando tímidamente sus piernas. Pero esto no impidió que Bakura siguiera contemplándolo, divertidamente.  
  
-¡Deja de hacer eso!  
  
-¿Dejar de hacer qué?-inquirió tontamente.  
  
-¡De mirarme de esa manera!  
  
-¿Mirarte cómo?  
  
-¡Así! Cómo...cómo si quisieras...devorarme....-terminó la frase muy sonrojado.  
  
-Si supieras CÓMO quiero devorarte...-se inclinó y comenzó a morder el cuello de Ryo.  
  
-¿Qué...Qué ibas a decirme hoy?-Ryo se sorprendió al ver que Bakura se detenía repentinamente, sentándose en el sofá, recargándose en él.  
  
-Sobre las consecuencias de transformarte en vampiro. Ayer estábamos muy ocupados. Además, tú no querías que te lo dijera en esos momentos.  
  
-Si lo sé...-dijo sentándose a su lado, para luego recostarse en su regazo.  
  
Bakura abrió su boca para hablar, pero el timbre sonó. El vampiro se levantó y la abrió, haciendo pasar al padre de Ryo. El chico lo saludó con un cálido abrazo, mientras que su padre le decía que juntara todas sus cosas, para irse.  
  
~*~  
  
-¿Hola?-dijo la madre de Ryo, al contestar el teléfono.  
  
-¿Se encuentra Ryo?  
  
-No, ¿Quién le habla?  
  
-Soy un amigo, Malik Ishtar. ¿A qué hora vuelve?  
  
-Dentro de unos minutos. ¿Quiere que le deje un mensaje?  
  
-No es necesario. Lo llamaré luego.  
  
-¿No quiere dejar su número así mi hijo lo llama? Es más conveniente.  
  
-No se preocupe, señora. Yo lo llamaré. Ahora debo irme.  
  
-Adiós...-y con esto colgó.  
  
~*~  
  
-¿Cómo la pasaste?-curioseó Yatén.  
  
-¡Muy bien! ¡Tiene un departamento enorme! ¡Me dijo que era de Egipto, y sabe algunas palabras del idioma antiguo!  
  
-¡Genial! Me vendría bien saber que significan algunos símbolos.  
  
-¡Lo olvidé! ¡Mira lo que me regaló!-exclamó ansioso Ryo, sacando de su bolso un objeto, que hizo a su padre casi desmayarse.  
  
-¡¡ES UN ARTÍCULO DEL MILENIO!!  
  
-Aja...Me dijo que es la Sortija del Milenio.  
  
-¿¡Cómo la consiguió!?-dijo sorprendido su padre, al tomarla entre sus manos, examinándola.  
  
-Me dijo que fue a una excavación con sus colegas. La encontró, y cómo le pareció muy bella, la escondió, y así nadie supo de ella. Bueno...Se saben de los artículos del milenio por las escrituras pero no saben que existe.  
  
-Increíble...  
  
-Promete no decir ni una palabra...  
  
-Lo prometo. Pero sería bueno que mis colegas la vieran...  
  
-¡Papá!  
  
-Les diré que es una falsificación.  
  
-¿Y cómo lo pueden comprobar?  
  
-Los artículos verdaderos tienen, en las escrituras, una especie de magia muy poderosa, qué sólo aquellos que son destinados a poseerla, pueden utilizar. Además, si el objeto ve que se lo utilizará para el mal, u otras cosas, sólo destruirá a su portador.  
  
-Pero eso hará saber que es verdadera...  
  
-No...La magia tiene sus trucos. Si no quiere ser descubierta, simplemente mata a su portador, de una manera que, por decirlo de algún modo, parece natural.  
  
-¡Que bien! Pero tendremos que pedirle a Bakura que nos de permiso.  
  
-Muy cierto. Bien, la próxima vez que lo veamos, se lo preguntaremos.  
  
Siguiendo caminando y hablando de ello, regresaron a su casa muy rápido. 


	7. Vampiric Chappy 7

-¿Diga?-dijo Yatén, contestando el teléfono.  
  
-¿Se encuentra Ryo?  
  
-Si, ¿Quién le habla?  
  
-Soy un amigo. Malik Ishtar.  
  
-Muy bien. Ahora lo llamo.  
  
Dejó el tubo sobre la mesita y se dirigió a las escaleras, llamando a su hijo, diciendo que tenía una llamada. Ryo bajó rápidamente, tomando el tubo, contestando.  
  
-Habla Ryo.  
  
-¡Hola Ryo!  
  
-¿Quién es?  
  
-Perón, no me presenté. Soy Malik Ishtar, un amigo de Bakura...En realidad soy novio del amigo de Bakura...  
  
-Ya veo...  
  
-Bakura me dijo todo sobre ti. Yo también tengo 16 años...¿Quisieras ir mañana con Bakura, Marik y yo a pasear un poco? No tengo muchos amigos.  
  
-No veo el por qué.-respondió alegremente Ryo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.-¿A qué hora?  
  
-Lo difícil...Ehhh....¿Tres?  
  
-¿De qué? ¿Tarde o madrugada?  
  
-Mad---¡Tarde!  
  
-Bien. Los veré mañana. ¡Adiós!  
  
-Adiós.  
  
Ryo colgó, y antes de irse a su habitación, recordó algo.  
  
-¡¡¡MAÑANA TENGO ESCUELA!!!  
  
~*~  
  
-Hey, Baku, ¿Por qué te vas a las dos?-dijo Joey, al saber que su amigo se iba.  
  
-Necesito ir al médico para revisión general.-respondió el albino.  
  
-Ya veo...¿O no será una excusa para no venir en toda la tarde?-respondió y preguntó Tristán, al unirse a la conversación.  
  
-¡Claro que no! Mis padres me matarían. Soy un chico muy aplicado.  
  
-Y que lo digas. ¡¡Sacas diez en TODO!!  
  
-YO ESTUDIO. No cómo OTROS que NO lo HACEN.-respondió Ryo, intensificando ciertas palabras.  
  
-Hay si, cómo no...-dijo desganado Tristán.  
  
Ryo saludó a todos, y salió de salón.  
  
~*~  
  
-¡¡¡YA LLEGUÉ!!!-dijo el albino al entrar a su casa, quitándose las zapatillas.  
  
-Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó la madre, apareciendo en la puerta de la cocina secando un plato.  
  
-Muy bien. La profesora se molestó porque iba a faltar el resto de la tarde.  
  
-¿Quién? ¿La de biología o geografía?  
  
-Ambas.  
  
-Esas lagartas...  
  
-Mamá...  
  
-Lo siento. ¡Pero si es verdad!  
  
-¡Bien! ¡Bien! Iré a cambiarme.-dicho esto subió las escaleras de su casa hasta su habitación, saludando despistadamente a su padre, quien veía la televisión mientras comía en el borde de la cama sentado.  
  
Al entrar, lo primero que hizo fue desvestirse, quedando sólo en ropa interior. Abrió su armario, y comenzó a revolver y revolver. Sacó unos jeans oscuros desteñidos en la parte de los muslos, de un color dorado. Se los puso, y revolvió buscando una remera que le combinara.  
  
-Hey, ¿Por qué tanto lío en busca de ropa?-dijo Bakura, al aparecer en una esquina de la habitación de Ryo, haciéndolo sobresaltar.  
  
-¡Bakura!-dijo en voz baja.-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?  
  
-Nada. Paso a verte.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-Me mataste del susto...-respondió volviendo su atención a las remeras.  
  
-Ponte todo de color blanco. Ese color te asienta muy bien.  
  
-Es un poco transparente.-se quejó.  
  
-Pero te verás hermoso.  
  
-Tu ganas...-dijo bufando.  
  
~*~  
  
-Marik...¿Qué hora es?  
  
-Las tres menos cinco.-dijo consultando su reloj.  
  
-Hace tanto calor...  
  
-Lo sé. Pero no podemos citarlos a las tres de la madrugada.  
  
-Hum...-respondió Malik, hundiéndose en su asiento, mientras se acomodaba los anteojos de sol, totalmente oscuros, mientras que Marik, no poseía.  
  
Ambos bebían unas botellas de agua helada, para evitar sentir tanto calor, pero les fue inútil.  
  
~*~  
  
-¡¡YA ME VOY!!-dijo el chico, yendo a la entrada, colocándose sus zapatillas.  
  
-Que te diviertas, hijo.-lo saludó la madre desde la cocina.  
  
Ryo tomó un tapado blanco, el de su padre, y salió, llevándose dinero y las llaves.  
  
El joven corría apurado, puesto que se le hacía tarde, seguido de un cansado Bakura, que le suplicaba que fueran caminando, pero Ryo se negó.  
  
-¡¡HOLA!! ¡¡QUE SUERTE QUE LLEGARON!!-saludó alegremente Malik, parado y moviendo su brazo, tanto para saludar, cómo para indicar dónde se encontraban.  
  
-¡Hola!-respondió de la misma manera Ryo.  
  
-Hey, Bakura....Guau...¡Que lindo chico!-exclamó Marik, al ver al compañero de Bakura.  
  
-¡¡MARIK!!-se quejó Malik, enojado.  
  
-No lo niegues. Es lindo.  
  
-Tienes razón.-ante esto, el chico albino enrojeció mucho, dando un sutil gracias.  
  
-¿A dónde iremos?-inquirió Bakura, con curiosidad.  
  
-¡¡¡AL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES!!!-gritó Malik alocadamente, tomando de la mano a Ryo, mientras se dirigían a la entrada.  
  
-¡¡Malik!! ¡¡Despacio!!  
  
Ambos desaparecieron de la vista, dejando a los mayores solos.  
  
-Malik está muy feliz.-dijo Bakura, mientras se dirigían al lugar seleccionado.  
  
-Es natural. No tiene mucho amigos. Cómo él dijo, los demás vampiros no lo aceptan.  
  
-¿Por qué? Nunca me lo dijiste.  
  
-No le gusta la idea de matar a humanos, para beber su sangre. Se ha arrepentido. Pero creo que Ryo le levantará los ánimos para seguir su destino.  
  
-Es cierto---¡¿Cómo supiste que se llamaba Ryo!?  
  
-¡¡¡¡SIGUES TENIENDO UNA PÉSIMA MEMORIA!!!! ¡¡NOS LO DIJISTE CUANDO VINISTE A CASA!!  
  
-Oh si...Ahora recuerdo.-dijo tímidamente Bakura, con una gotita.  
  
-¿Dónde iremos, Malik?-cuestionó Ryo.  
  
-A donde queramos.-respondió el moreno, sin soltar la mano de el albino.- ¿Qué tal...? No...A ver...¿Dónde quieres ir?  
  
-¿La casa de los espejos?-ante esto, Malik bajó el rostro.  
  
-Dejémoslo para lo último, si tanto te gusta. Vayamos a los video juegos, o a pasear.  
  
-¡Buena idea! Me gusta mucho gastar dinero.  
  
-No lo tomes a mal, pero...Con esas características, pareces una mujer.  
  
-No te preocupes. Ya estoy acostumbrado. Desde lejos muchos chicos me confunden con una chica, y me mandan piropos.-dijo sonrosándose.  
  
-Pobre de ti.-le dijo Malik, mientras entraban a la casa de dichos juegos.  
  
~*~  
  
-¿Dónde se metieron esos dos?-preguntó Bakura, al ver que no podían identificar a sus amados.  
  
-¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? No tengo idea.  
  
-Amigo viento...-llamó el vampiro albino.  
  
-¿Si, amo? ¿Qué se le ofrece?  
  
-Busca a Malik y Ryo. Te ayudaremos, no te preocupes. Nosotros iremos al norte, y tu ve por dónde quieras. Cuando los encuentres, avísame.  
  
-Así lo haré, señor.-dicho esto, se desvaneció. 


	8. Vampiric Chappy 8

-¡Mira! ¡¿No es lindo?!  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¡Ese peluche del Dragón Alado de Ra!  
  
-¡Quiero!  
  
-¡Yo lo vi primero!-exclamó Ryo.  
  
-¡Pero quiero uno también!-dijo Malik, cómo un niño que quería todo.  
  
-Veamos si el tipo tiene más de uno. Si es así, juguemos para ganárnoslo.  
  
-¡Trato hecho!  
  
~*~  
  
-¿Señor?-llamó el viento.  
  
-¿Si? ¿Los has encontrado?-cuestionó Bakura amablemente.  
  
-Si, lo he hecho. Se encuentran en la arcada.-murmuró.  
  
-Bien. Gracias, amigo viento. Entonces Marik, hacía allá nos dirigimos.  
  
-Al fin. Ya me estaba cansando de tanto caminar.  
  
-Haragán...  
  
-Mira quien lo dice.  
  
~*~  
  
-¡¡YUPI!! ¡¡GANÉ OTRA VEZ!!-gritó Malik alegremente, haciendo que sus lentes se cayeran.-Opss...  
  
-Está bien. Aquí adentro no hay sol. Es seguro que no los lleves puesto.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-No tienes que fingir conmigo. Sé lo que eres.-Malik gesticuló con su boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.-Sé que eres un vampiro.-susurró Ryo, en un tono para que sólo su amigo pudiera escuchar.  
  
-¿Cómo lo supiste?  
  
-No te has quitado las gafas desde que entramos aquí. Y es parcialmente seguro que ningún humano puede ver con estas cosas, en especial porque son totalmente oscuros.  
  
-Eres muy inteligente.-dijo Malik, volviendo al juego.-Nadie se había dado cuenta.  
  
-Bueno, cabe decir que Bakura me dio una pequeña ayuda.  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura y Marik se quedaron con sus ojos abiertos cómo platos por la sorpresa, mientras miraban hacía un juego determinado, dónde Ryo se encontraba, que era el Pump. (N/A: O juego de baile, cómo quieran. Acá en argentina lo llamamos Pump)  
  
No podían creer lo bien que se movía Ryo en el baile, y cómo fácilmente llamaba la atención de todo el mundo. Por ser un chico hermoso, además por estar totalmente vestido de blanco, incluyendo su cabello.  
  
Muchas chicas le lanzaban de vez en cuando, las atrevidas, queda claro, algunos piropos. Ryo se los agradecía, sonriéndoles de la manera más tierna y amorosa, haciendo que las chicas estallaran.  
  
Malik quedó con la boca abierta ante la asombrosa habilidad de Ryo para ese tipo de juegos. Luego de estar allí bailando solo, durante dos horas, y compitiendo durante una, salieron del juego, sólo para que las chicas se les abalanzaran a ambos chicos.  
  
Bakura y Marik rieron a carcajadas, sabiendo que tendrían que rescatar a su compañeros, para que no los mataran. Tuvieron problemas con las chicas, que no querían dejarlos ir, pero terminaron cediendo.  
  
-Gracias. Nos salvaron.-dijo Ryo, al salir de la arcada.  
  
-¡¡AHHHHH!!-gritó Malik en agonía.  
  
Se tapó sus ojos con ambas manos, y cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras que Marik lo transportaba a la sombra más cercana.  
  
~*~  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien, Malik?-dijo Ryo, sentándose en la banca, junto a él.  
  
-Un poco mejor. Olvidé ponerme los lentes.  
  
-Descuida. Fue mi culpa por decirte que te los sacaras.  
  
-No, no lo es---¿Qué haces con eso?-inquirió Malik, al ver dos cucuruchos de helado de chocolate en cada una de sus manos.  
  
-Ah, bueno, hace calor y pensé en traerlos para compartir.-dijo tímidamente el joven albino.  
  
-No se si pueda. No he probado otra cosa que no sea sangre o agua.- respondió Malik, tomando uno de ellos.-Tal me sepa horrible, porque ahora soy otra clase de criatura.  
  
-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.  
  
-Es cierto.-Malik lamió el helado, y se apartó rápidamente.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?  
  
-Está frío. Había olvidado cómo saben.-confesó, para luego seguir comiendo su postre.  
  
-Me alegra que te guste. A mi me encanta el chocolate. (N/A: YUMM YUMM!!!)  
  
-¡¿De verdad?! ¡También es mi favorito!-exclamó felizmente el moreno.  
  
Ambos se rieron abiertamente, y siguieron comiendo. Marik y Bakura los miraban desde cierta distancia. El moreno dejó escapar unas cuantas lagrimas, que retiró rápidamente.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Marik?  
  
-Estoy feliz de que Malik esté realmente feliz.-confesó.  
  
-Agradézcale a mi señor Ryo.-murmuró el viento, uniéndose a la conversación.  
  
-Muy cierto, amigo viento. Tienes mucha razón.-lo felicitó Marik.  
  
-¡Oh señor! ¡No diga esas cosas de mí!-dijo el viento avergonzado.  
  
~*~  
  
Los cuatro chicos se dirigían a la casa de Ryo, hablando de cosas sin importancia. Malik se encontraba realmente feliz con el chico de Bakura. Siempre quiso tener un amigo así, y ahora lo tenía. Sus ojos le ardían un poco, pero ya no era mucha molestia. Malik y Marik se despidieron, desvaneciéndose en las penumbras de los callejones.  
  
-¿Te divertiste?-cuestionó Bakura a Ryo, quien seguía sumiso en sus pensamientos.  
  
-Si. Fue divertido.-contestó, deteniéndose.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Malik...Me dijo que extrañaba mucho a sus hermanos.-dijo el joven albino, haciendo círculos con la punta de su pie en el suelo.  
  
-¿Quieres ir a un bar a hablar de esto?  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
~*~  
  
-Ya es tarde, amor. Ryo todavía no ha regresado.  
  
-No te preocupes, Yatén. El volverá. Debe estar tan hambriento que lo más seguro es que se hallan ido a un bar a comer.  
  
-¡Pero cariño son las ocho de la noche!  
  
-¡Si estás tan preocupado, llama a Bakura por su celular! El número está debajo del teléfono.  
  
Yatén no perdió tiempo y marcó el número.  
  
~*~  
  
-Me dijo que se había arrepentido de haberse cambiado...  
  
-La mayoría de los humanos lo hacen. No es raro. Extrañan caminar bajo la luz del sol, y sólo se les está permitido viajar en la noche. Claro que la noche tiene sus ventajas, y desventajas. A lo largo de los años, un vampiro puede ganar inmunidad al sol, saliendo bajo el, determinado tiempo, para acostumbrarse a él. Luego, lo hace más seguido, hasta que ya no le afecta en lo más mínimo. Marik ha estado haciendo eso con Malik desde hace bastante tiempo. Cómo viste hoy, ningún vampiro podría siquiera salir bajo él. Pero Malik si puede. Lo único que tiene que hacer, es protegerse los ojos.  
  
-Pero no creo que yo me arrepienta---en eso sonó la melodía del celular de Bakura, quien contestó de inmediato.  
  
-Bakura al habla. Ah, hola señor Bakura. ¿Cómo se encuentra? Si, su hijo está acá conmigo. Estamos comiendo en un bar. No se preocupe, en cuanto terminemos, iremos. Si. Adiós.-al colgar, se dirigió a Ryo.-Un padre muy cuida.  
  
-Si. Algunas veces me incomoda. Siembre sobre mi. Tiene que saber qué hago, a dónde voy, hasta qué hora...-suspiró.-Pero no le gusta saber que su hijo poco a poco va creciendo. Quiere tenerlo siempre cómo un niño, para poder cuidarlo toda su vida. Es la amargura de crecer...  
  
-Y que lo digas. Sufro de eso TODO el tiempo. Ya debemos irnos. Son casi nueve menos cuarto.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa de Ryo, Bakura tomó y entrelazó sus dedos con la mano de su amado, quien descansó su cabeza en el hombro de su vampiro.  
  
-Ryo, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, respecto a tu cambio.  
  
-¿Qué es?-dijo el más chico, sin importarle, puesto que se encontraba al lado de la persona que más amaba. Bakura se detuvo, y miró fijamente a Ryo.  
  
-Primero que todo, no podrás volver a salir bajo el sol. Segundo, nadie, absolutamente nadie, que sea humano, deberá saber sobre tu cambio.  
  
-¿Qué pasa si es así?  
  
-Hay que matarlo.  
  
-¿Por qué?-dijo frustrado Ryo.  
  
-Porque es una ley nuestra. No podemos dejar que los demás se enteren de nuestra existencia. Nos arruinarían.  
  
-De acuerdo...Tomaré el riesgo.  
  
-Ahora, podrás salir al sol, pero durante sólo tres horas. Debido a que yo puedo.  
  
-Nada mal. No tengo tanto tiempo de la escuela a casa.  
  
-Para convertirte en vampiro, hay dos opciones. Una, beber mi sangre, o, haciéndote el amor.-ante estas opciones, Ryo inmediatamente escogió la segunda. 


	9. Vampiric Chappy 9

-Ya llegué.-anunció Ryo al arribar a su casa.  
  
-¡Ryo hijo! ¿Te divertiste?  
  
-¡La pase bomba! Fuimos al parque de diversiones.  
  
-¡Que bueno!-dijo la madre, uniéndose a la conversación.  
  
-¿Recuerdas cuando íbamos, Sakura?-dijo melosamente Yatén a su esposa.  
  
-Si.-ella suspiró.-Añoro esos años.  
  
Ryo sólo sonrió.  
  
~*~  
  
-Marik...-dijo tímidamente el menor.  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-¿Po-Podríamos...ir...a-a cazar?  
  
-¿Ahora?-dijo apartando su vista del libro que leía.  
  
-S-Si...  
  
-De acuerdo. Sé un lugar dónde hay muchas presas.-exclamó alistándose.-De acuerdo. Sabes las tácticas que te enseñé de seducción, ¿Verdad?  
  
-Creo recordarlas...-dijo dudoso Malik.  
  
-Entonces, ¿Qué tal si las repasamos?-preguntó divertidamente, con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro, haciendo que su amado se pusiera tan rojo cómo una manzana.  
  
~*~  
  
-Vi-Viento...-llamó Ryo desde su ventana.  
  
-¿Si amo?-ante la repentina voz, el joven se sobresaltó.-Oh, disculpe...  
  
-N-No...Está bien. Es mi culpa.  
  
-¿Necesita algo?  
  
-S-Si...Puede decirle a Bakura que...que el fin de semana que viene, mi padre se va a un viaje a la Patagonia...para hacer unas excavaciones, y mi madre irá con él...  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Y-Y que...Estaré solo durante dos semanas, para...para...-terminó tímidamente Ryo, muy rojo.  
  
-Comprendo.-el viento tomó forma de lobo, refregándose contra las piernas del chico.-¿Sabe? Nunca he conocido a un chico tan puro en alma cómo usted.  
  
-¿Nunca?-dijo asombrado, mientras acariciaba al lobo detrás de las orejas.  
  
-Nunca, señor. Es la primera persona así que conozco, y eso que he vivido mucho tiempo, y he conocido infinidad de personas, pero ninguna tan pura cómo usted.  
  
-Tráteme de una forma no tan formal...No estoy acostumbrado.  
  
-No puedo, mi amo. Los cuatro elementos somos inferiores a las criaturas cómo mi señor Bakura. Por eso, debemos tratarlos con sumo respeto, al igual que los ángeles.  
  
-¿Y cómo se llaman los demás?  
  
-Sólo nos llaman, amigo fuego, amiga agua, amiga tierra, amigo viento...Puesto porque desde hace mucho tiempo, hemos estado del lado de los ángeles y demonios.  
  
-Debo suponer que el fuego y la tierra pertenecen al Infierno, ¿Verdad?  
  
-Claro que no. Nosotros somos libres, pero obedecemos las ordenes, de quienes nos caigan mejor en simpatía, amistad, compañerismo, un buen carácter, aunque algunas veces mis amos tiene sus días, y algunas veces no los soporto. Por eso estoy con mi señor Bakura y mi señor Marik. Ellos me caen muy bien.  
  
-Me alegra oírlo.  
  
-Estoy seguro, que fuego y agua, estarán fielmente a su servicio. A ellos les gusta mucho las personas puras. Queda claro el por qué. El agua, es una esencia pura, que refleja cómo es una persona por dentro.  
  
-¿Y el fuego?  
  
-Muestra las pasiones ardientes que cada persona oculta dentro de su ser.  
  
-Increíble.  
  
-Debo irme. Le daré su mensaje a mi señor. No se preocupe. Lo haré.  
  
-No importa. Si no puede, lo haré yo.  
  
-Es muy comprensivo.  
  
-Lo sé.  
  
~*~  
  
-Buenos días...-saludaron algunos, cuando Ryo entró, y este saludó de vuelta.  
  
-Hey, Baku, ¿Estudiaste para la prueba de historia?-cuestionó el rubio.  
  
-Si. Tengo todo en la cabeza.  
  
-Jeje...Yo tengo machetes por todas partes....(N/A: No se refiere a los machetes, esas cuchillas grandes, sino, cómo acá decimos, a un papelito con todo el tema de la prueba, o sea, con sus respuestas. Yo lo uso MUY a menudo en las pruebas.)  
  
-¿No estudiaste?-inquirió Tristán.  
  
-Ehhh...Estuve, un poquito, ocupado, con Seto...-dijo con su cara completamente roja.  
  
-¿Y se puede saber que hicieron?-preguntó divertidamente Ryo.  
  
-Ehhh...Bueno...COSAS...entre...nosotros...  
  
-¿Qué TIPO de cosas?-a este punto Yugi y Tristán están conteniendo la risa.  
  
-Y-Yo y-y-y él...Hum...-gesticuló con su boca, antes de murmurar algo incomprensible.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?-Ryo seguía con su juego, mientras que Yugi y Tristán no podían contenerla más.  
  
-Nos acos...tamos...-murmuró más rojo que la vez anterior.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PICARÓN PERVERTIDO!!!!!!!!-estalló Tristán a carcajadas junto con Yugi.  
  
-Ahora verán, ustedes dos. Por haber humillado a mi pequeño cachorrito...- dijo Seto, detrás de ellos, mientras que se ponían pálidos.  
  
-Hola Kaiba...-dijeron a la vez, con su voz temblorosa.  
  
-Hola, MUCHACHOS.  
  
Y con eso, Ojos Azules comenzó una pelea, dándoles su merecido a Yugi y Tristán.  
  
~*~  
  
El receso terminó, y todos los alumnos entraron, esperando al profesor de historia para que llegara. Con eso, Ryo se llevará una gran sorpresa.  
  
Una profesora entró con unos papeles, y se colocó detrás del escritorio.  
  
-Bien chicos, su profesor titular no podrá venir hoy. Quiero que reciban a Bakura Yami, quien será su reemplazo.-ante esto, a Ryo se le cayó la quijada al pupitre.  
  
Bakura entró al salón vestido con camisa negra, pantalón de vestir negro y zapatos negros, con un pequeño portafolio en su mano derecha. Saludó a la profesora, y esta se fue, dejándolo solo, y con una pequeña advertencia sobre Tristán y Joey.  
  
-Bien...Primero que todo, vamos a conocernos un poco...-exclamó sentándose sobre el escritorio.-Veamos...-tomó la lista, y la leyó un poco.-Iremos por fila, será más fácil y rápido. Pero antes, si tienen preguntas, háganmelas. Tienen toda la libertad de hacerlo, siempre y cuando no sean con mi vida personal.-Joey levantó la mano, y Bakura asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Hum...¿Por qué usted y Ryo tienen un parecido muy grande?  
  
-Bueno pregunta. Desde que entré aquí, no me he dejado de preguntar si por casualidad sería mi gemelo malvado...-todo el salón rió levemente, incluyendo Ryo.-Aunque lo creo un poquitín joven para mi, ¿No lo creen?-lo alumnos rieron nuevamente.-¡Bien! ¿Alguna otra pregunta?  
  
-¿Qué nos enseñará hoy?-preguntó uno del fondo.  
  
-He tenido planeado, dar un poco de Egipto, claro si no les molesta.-los chicos rieron otra vez.-Desviarnos del tema de América...-se levantó y comenzó a caminar por entre los pupitres con las manos en su espalda.-Una de las razones de que los egipcios pudieron asentarse allí...¿Por qué fue, señor Wheeler?  
  
-Ehhh...Porque...¿Estaban rodeados por ambos desiertos y nadie podía entrar en su territorio?  
  
-¡Falso y has perdido los cien millones!-todos rieron fuertemente ante eso.- No, no fue porque Egipto estaba encerrado por el Desierto de Sahara. Además, señor Wheeler, ¿De dónde sacó que Egipto estaba rodeado por dos desiertos?-exclamó apoyándose en su pupitre.  
  
-¿Qué no está entre dos desiertos?  
  
-¡NO! ¡Falso! Egipto, está en medio del desierto. El desierto es uno solo. Egipto está rodeado por el Sahara, tanto de izquierda a derecha.  
  
-¿Entonces cómo pudieron asentarse allí?  
  
-Porque, por si usted no se dio cuenta, un río pasa por todo Egipto. ¿Qué río es, señorita, Mazaki, puede ser?  
  
-Veamos...¿El Nilo?-dijo algo dudosa.  
  
-¡Correcto! Esa es la principal razón porque los egipcios pudieron asentarse en el desierto. Sin la presencia del Nilo, jamás vivirían allí, y Egipto sería una parte más de las arenas. Ahora...Saben que estaban, el Alto Egipto, y el Bajo Egipto.-todos asintieron.-Bien. ¿Por qué, el Bajo Egipto, tenía las tierras más fértiles que el Alto?  
  
-¿Por qué estaba el Bajo Egipto estaba abajo?-dijo Tristán, haciendo que algunos rieran.  
  
-No señor bajo.-ante esto, él rió.-Primero que nada, tiene que saber, dónde nace el Nilo. Señor, Kaiba, ¿Dónde nace el río, y dónde desemboca?  
  
-Nace en el Lago Victoria y desemboca en el Mar Negro.-respondió confiado de sus palabras.  
  
-Muy bien. Es correcto. Ahora, sabemos que el Nilo se inunda en el mes de octubre, cada año. ¿Verdad?-todos asintieron. Bakura se dirigió al pupitre de Ryo, apoyándose en él, y sacándose las gafas.-Ahora que sabemos cómo es el curso del río, contesten, ¿Por qué el Bajo Egipto tenía tierras más fértiles que el Alto Egipto? 


	10. Vampiric Chappy 10

Cuando el día finalizó, todos los alumnos de Bakura dejaron el aula, excepto Ryo, que una vez que estuvo solo, se acercó al escritorio de su amado.  
  
-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo acá?-Bakura colocó sus pies sobre el mueble, mirando a su chico.  
  
-Nosotros también debemos conseguir algún trabajo para no levantar sospechas de los humanos.-sacó un encendedor y una caja de cigarrillos.  
  
-No sabía que fumabas.-dijo divertidamente el menor, viendo cómo su amado colocaba un cigarrillo en la boca, y lo encendía, exhalando el humo hacía su pequeño.  
  
-Lo hago. Una vez al mes, una caja al mes, un cigarrillo cada dos días. Luego, espero dos meses y vuelvo a fumar.  
  
Ryo dejó su mochila sobre el escritorio, y se sentó sobre el regazo de Bakura, mirándolo divertidamente. Se inclinó y lo besó profundamente, antes de separase y comenzar de nuevo. Ryo movió su pelvis con la de Bakura, generando gemidos suaves de ambos lados.  
  
Una profesora pasó y algo le llamó la atención en la pequeña ventana de la puerta del aula. Se acercó y contuvo el aliento. Se alejó rápidamente y corrió hacía la oficina del director.  
  
-¿El amigo viento ya te dijo lo que te quería decir mmm?-preguntó sensualmente le menor.  
  
-Si, lo hizo.-acarició suavemente la espalda de Ryo, antes de darle un profundo beso.-Puedo quedarme en tu casa esas dos semanas....No sabes cuanto nos divertiremos...Ahora, tienes que irte. Una profesora pasó y nos vio. Si te vas antes de que nos vean, será bueno para ambos.  
  
-Bien...Te veré mañana...-dijo lamiéndose los labios en forma sexy.  
  
~*~ -¿Lo dice enserio?-dijo el director, siguiendo a la profesora, junto con otros hombres.  
  
Al llegar al aula golpearon, pero nadie contestó. Trataron de abrirla pero fue inútil. Los otros hombre abrieron la puerta a la fuerza, asustando a Bakura, que tenía unos auriculares escuchando música. Levantó su vista de los papeles que estaba corrigiendo.  
  
-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Bakura, sacándose los auriculares.  
  
-¿Por qué tenía la puerta con llave?-dijo el director.  
  
-Algunos profesores la traban y se quedan corrigiendo los ensayos hasta que se van. Si eso no se puede hacer aquí, no lo haré más.-respondió sinceramente Bakura.  
  
-¡Te vi con un alumno hace unos minutos atrás!-estalló la mujer.-Era Ryo Bakura, uno de mis alumnos en la clase de química. ¡Ambos se estaban besando!  
  
-¿Es eso cierto?-dijo el director.  
  
-No. Porque desde que se fueron todos mis alumnos no he abierto la puerta en ningún momento. Además el alumno Ryo Bakura, nunca vino aquí. Él se encontraba aún en los pasillos con sus amigos, cuando cerré la puerta.  
  
-¡MENTIROSO!  
  
-Tranquila Sra. Miyamoto. Sin pruebas, no podemos hacer nada contra él.  
  
-¡PERO YO LO VI!  
  
-Una imagen vale más que mil palabras.-dicho esto el director se retiró con todos, mientras Bakura intentaba recuperarse de su ataque de sorpresa.  
  
~*~  
  
-Bien, Malik...Ya sabes que hacer, ¿Verdad?-inquirió Marik a su amado.  
  
-Algo nervioso...-confesó el menor.  
  
-No te preocupes, yo estoy a tu lado.-con esto, ambos entraron al boliche.  
  
Las luces brillantes y la música alta, llenó los sentidos de ambos. Había un fuerte olor a alcohol, que provenía principalmente de la barra del lugar. Se acercaron sensualmente a la pista y comenzaron a bailar provocativamente, pegados cuerpo a cuerpo, dándose besos ligeros cada vez que sus rostros se acercaban lo suficiente.  
  
Varias chicas se habían interesado en ambos chicos, y cuando fueron a la barra, se acercaron a ellos, comenzando a tocarlos suavemente.  
  
-Hey, preciosas. Se mira pero no se toca...-dijo divertidamente Malik.  
  
-Pues a mi me gustaría hacer otra cosa que mirar...-gimió una rubia de un grupo de tres chicas.  
  
-Vaya, pues, me leíste la mente...-dijo Marik, dejando que el licor se resbalara "accidentalmente" por su barbilla, y luego por su cuello, haciendo que las chicas se excitaran más de lo que estaban.  
  
-Y, ¿Sus nombres?-gimió Malik.  
  
-Tienes un acento diferente al de Japón. ¿De dónde son?-inquirió la morocha.  
  
-Venimos de Egipto.-respondió el menor, tomando la mano de la morocha, besándola, suavemente, desgarrando la piel con sus colmillos, sin que se diera cuenta.  
  
-¿Qué quieren hacer, lindas?-preguntó Marik, sintiendo los deseos de Malik por beber.  
  
-¿Qué tal si vamos a su casa y nos divertimos un rato?-susurró sensualmente la pelirroja.  
  
-De cuerdo. No queda tan lejos...  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura y Ryo paseaban mano a mano, dirigiéndose lentamente a la casa del menor, cuando divisaron a sus morenos amigos. Ryo estaba por saludar gritando, pero su compañero lo calló de repente.  
  
-Están cazando. Es la primera vez de Malik, no lo arruines. Se pondrá mal...- ante esto, el menor asintió.  
  
~*~  
  
-Linda casa...-dijo la rubia al entrar.  
  
-Es más bella de lo que parece...-murmuró Marik.-¿Saben qué es lo que excita mucho a los hombres?  
  
-No...  
  
-Que dos mujeres se besen o tengan sexo...-habló Malik, susurrando, pero parecía un ronroneo.  
  
-Podríamos hacerlo...-dijo la pelirroja.  
  
-¿Y saben que excita a las mujeres?  
  
-No...  
  
-Que dos hombres se besen o tengan sexo...-gimió Malik al sentir las manos de su amado recorrer su pecho. (N/A: Eso es cierto. Lo leí en una página que explicaba cómo nació el yaoi y yuri)  
  
Ante esto, las tres chicas se encontraban muy encendidas.  
  
-Bien...Ahora, muerde justo aquí...-murmuró sensualmente Marik a su amado, quien gimió ante eso.  
  
Las tres chicas estaban amarradas, con mordazas en sus bocas, con esposas. Ambos chicos se preparaban para cenar a sus recientes presas, con suma delicadeza. Malik fue el primero, y su amado le indicó en qué lugar debía morder, y así lo hizo. El menor comenzó a beber cómo dulce néctar la sangre de la chica que daba gemidos de dolor constantemente, al sentir a ambos chicos succionar su sangre fuera de su cuerpo.  
  
Las otras dos gritaron al ver cómo el cuerpo de su amiga se dejaba de tensar y sus ojos se volvían blancos. Los dos morenos dejaron que el cuerpo se tumbara en el suelo por su propio peso. Marik sacó una pequeña caja, de dónde sacó una pequeña daga. Pasó el filo por el pecho aún desnudo de su compañero, haciendo que gimiera abiertamente, cuanto el frío metal cortaba su piel.  
  
Gimió más fuerte al sentir cómo Marik bebía la sangre que goteaba de la herida abierta. Al terminar, se dirigió al cuerpo sin vida de la pelirroja, y lo levantó de los cabellos, rompiendo el escote que tenía dejando al aire sus senos. Marik se relamió.  
  
-Que lastima que no pudimos saber cómo sabían ese par de grandes gomas...¿Verdad Malik?  
  
-Si...-respondió acercándose, cómo un pequeño gatito, a su amo.-Pero aún nos quedan las otras dos...-dijo él, mientras que su amado levantaba su rostro.  
  
-Es cierto...Vamos a divertirnos un poco...  
  
Y desde la casa, se escucharon gritos y gritos de agonía...  
  
~*~  
  
-¡¡¡KONNICHI WA, RYO-KUN!!!-gritó alegremente Malik, desde la puerta del colegio de su amigo.  
  
-Hey, ¡¡Malik!!-el albino corrió hasta él y lo abrazó fuertemente.-¿Cómo estás?  
  
-Du maravilla.  
  
-No trates de hacerte el francés que no tenes nada...  
  
-Jajaja...Que gracioso...  
  
-Ayer los vimos caminar hacía su casa, con tres chicas...Bakura me dijo que estabas cazando con Marik.  
  
-Si...Es cierto...-dijo sonrojándose.  
  
-¿Cómo te fue?  
  
-No me resultó muy difícil...Soy un chico hermoso...-acotó pasándose una mano por el cabello.  
  
-Sigues siendo presumido, ¿Verdad, Ishtar?  
  
-¡¡Seto!! ¡Hace tanto que no te veía!-corrió hasta Ojos Azules y lo abrazó.- ¿Po que Ochos Achules no me abracha?-dijo tontamente.  
  
-Porque Ojos Azules no tiene paciencia hoy.-respondió con una venita de furia en su frente.  
  
-¡¡¡ABRACHIO!!!-insistió Malik, a lo cual Seto bufó y devolvió el abrazo.  
  
-¡¡¡OWWWW!!! ¡¡¡QUE TIERNO!!!-exclamó Joey al salir con Tristán y Yugi, con lo cual Ojos Azules se separó rápidamente.-¿Qué pasó Seto? ¿Te dio vergüenza?  
  
-Ya cállate perro...  
  
-¡¡GUAU, GUAU!!-bromeó Malik, tomando a su amigo por el brazo.  
  
-Te quiere mucho, Seto.-dijo Tristán.  
  
-¡¡MALIK QUERER MUCHO A SETO!!  
  
-Hasta que te mate, ¿Verdad?  
  
-Chi, chi...  
  
-Malik, ¿Nos podemos ir?-dijo el albino a su amigo, ya un poco cansado de esperar. 


	11. Vampiric Chappy 11

Los días pasaron, y los padres de Ryo salieron a su vuelo a primera hora de la mañana del domingo. A eso de las diez de la mañana, tocaron el timbre a la puerta de él. Abrió lentamente y Bakura le sonreía de manera sexy, haciendo que Ryo sonrosara un poco.  
  
-Hola, ángel mío...  
  
-Hola Baku...-gimió placenteramente el menor, al sentir dulces mordiscos por todo su cuello.  
  
Ryo cerró la puerta de un portazo, mientras que ambos se besaban fuerte y profundamente, hasta llegar al sofá, y recostarse.  
  
Bakura deslizó sus manos por todo el cuerpo de su amado, gimiendo mutuamente ante las sensaciones.  
  
-Bakurahhh...  
  
~*~  
  
-¿Qué hacemos con ella?-dijo Marik, recostado en la cama sobre las almohadas, mientras recorría el cuerpo de su amado, que seguía desnudo.  
  
-No lo sé...¿Qué quieres hacer tú?-inquirió, arrastrando la mano de su compañero lentamente hacía abajo.  
  
-La verdad que no sé que hacer con ella.-Marik gimió al sentir el miembro de su pequeño vampiro en su mano.-Chico travieso...  
  
-Lo soooooyyyy....-gimió placenteramente al sentir cómo el Marik comenzaba con su mano a tocarlo todo, abriendo sus piernas totalmente.  
  
La morocha gimió fuertemente, retrocediendo cómo podía, puesto que seguía amarrada. Marik la miró con deseo en sus ojos, deseos hirvientes. Se levantó de la cama, dejando a Malik frustrado, pero el menor sabía que iría a hacer.  
  
El mayor se dirigió hasta la mujer y se arrodilló. La recostó en el suelo, y se sentó sobre su regazo, impidiendo que se moviera. Sacó su daga, mostrándosela a la aterrorizada chica.  
  
-¿Qué podemos hacer contigo eh? ¿Qué tal ESTO?!-exclamó al desgarrar su top, dejando al descubierto sus pechos.  
  
Malik se acercó por detrás de su amado, abrazándolo para darle besos en el cuello.  
  
-Lindos...-susurró al ver a la chica.-¿Qué tal si...?  
  
-Buena idea. Lo disfrutaremos, y creo que ella también.  
  
La chica sólo gimió en dolor al sentir cómo los dedos de Marik se introducían voluntaria mente en su parte delantera.  
  
~*~  
  
-¿Bakura?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Cuándo me transformarás?  
  
-No lo sé. Cuando tu quieras...-respondió no muy consiente de sus propias palabras.  
  
-Aquí, ahora...-dijo desesperado el menor, al sentarse sobre el regazo de su amado.  
  
-¿Qué tal el último día sin tus padres?  
  
-¡NO! ¡AHORA!-gritó más frustrado, tomando las ropas de Bakura.  
  
-Ryo, no sé si yo mismo estoy dispuesto a transformarte. ¿Si te arrepientes?  
  
-¿Y si no lo hago?-con esto dejó callado a su compañero.-Hagámoslo ahora...  
  
-Ryo...por favor...  
  
-No puedo resistir....-se acostó sobre su cuerpo, y sollozó.-Quiero, deseo ser cómo tu...Mi más ferviente deseo es permanecer a tu lado por siempre.  
  
-No quiero arruinar tu vida...-acariciando la espalda y melena de Ryo, Bakura comenzó a plantar besos sobre el cuello de él.  
  
-No lo harás.-se sentó una vez más sobre su vampiro, y lo miró profundamente.-Por favor...ahora...  
  
-El último día.  
  
-¡NO!  
  
-El último día o nada.  
  
-¡¡AHORA!! ¿¿¡¡POR QUE NO QUIERES??!!-Ryo comenzó a llorar sobre el pecho de Bakura, fuertemente, mientras que este lo calmaba.  
  
-Quiero...que lo pienses detalladamente...El hecho de que me ames no significa que tengas que cambiar...Si sigues con esta decisión, lo haré.  
  
-Te amo...-sollozó Ryo.-Te amo tanto...  
  
-Yo igual...  
  
-¿Entonces por qué no haces lo que quiero para permanecer a tu lado?  
  
-Tengo miedo...  
  
~*~  
  
La morocha estaba con su cuerpo ensangrentado, mientras que Marik seguía cortando la piel de ella, haciendo que saliera más de ese líquido rojo que tanto les gustaba.  
  
Malik tomó la muñeca de la débil chica, y comenzó a beber lentamente, saboreando cada gota de la sangre.  
  
-Ya eres todo un experto...-gimió Marik, al sentir cómo su amado calvaba sus colmillos sensualmente en su cuello.  
  
-Mmmm....Igual que tú....  
  
~*~  
  
-Hola....-dijo desanimado Ryo al contestar el teléfono.  
  
-¡HEY BAKU! ¿Qué pasa amigo?-la voz alegre del rubio dijo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Joey?  
  
-¿Bakura? ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
-No...  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-Nada...  
  
-Si tienes algo no puedes decir que no te pasa nada...  
  
-Adiós Joey...-colgó, y desconectó todas las líneas de teléfono para impedir que lo llamaran nuevamente.  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura había salido a caminar un rato, y se encontró con una joyería, en la cual entró.  
  
-Buenas tardes señor, ¿Se le ofrece algo?  
  
-Por ahora sólo miro...  
  
El vampiro miró todas las gargantillas, pulseras brazaletes, y llegó hasta los anillos. Vio uno que le llamó la atención, y le indicó al propietario que se acercara.  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Deme ese de allí...-dijo Bakura señalando sobre el vidrio.  
  
-Señor, ese es uno de las joyas más costosas que hay en el mundo.  
  
-No lo compro por ser costoso. Lo compro por lo que significan las piedras, aunque cueste una fortuna.  
  
-Muy bien. ¿Quiere que se lo envuelva para regalo?  
  
-No. Sólo colóquelo en una caja, y me lo llevo.  
  
Mientras el hombre hacía todo lo necesario para hacer cuentas del total del anillo, inquirió.  
  
-No quiero ser entrometido, pero, ¿Para quién será?  
  
-Para mi novia.-mintió.  
  
-¿Regalo de aniversario?  
  
-Quiero proponerle matrimonio.  
  
-¡Felicidades!-dijo al terminar con todo y entregándole la cajita.  
  
-Gracias, Berton. Te veo luego.  
  
-Adiós.-dijo saludando con la mano, hasta que Bakura salió del local.  
  
~*~  
  
-¡Mi dios Bakura! ¿¡De verdad se lo compraste?!  
  
-¡Pues claro idiota!  
  
-Te costó una fortuna...  
  
-Tres cuartas partes de su valor real...  
  
-Hijo de perra.  
  
-Gracias Marik.  
  
~*~  
  
-Hola Bakura...-dijo melosamente Ryo cuando vio entrar a su amado en la cocina.  
  
-Ryo...Perdóname...No quiero...  
  
-Shhh...Está bien...-susurró el menor, abrazando a su espíritu fuertemente.  
  
-Si quieres...podemos...  
  
-Puedo esperar...Ya me he calmada un poco...  
  
-Es un alivio...  
  
-Vamos. Acompáñame a cenar.  
  
-¿Qué cenaré yo?-dijo divertidamente Bakura, a lo cual Ryo se corrió el cuello de su remera, invitándolo.-¿Un banquete?  
  
-Para toda la noche... 


	12. Vampiric Chappy 12

Faltaban 5 días para que los padres de Ryo volvieran, y ante esto, el chico se ponía cada vez más y más emocionado. Pronto se transformaría en un ser igual a Bakura, y estar por siempre a su lado. Eso lo ponía extremadamente feliz, en especial porque le dijo que tendría otra sorpresa, pero para último momento.  
  
Pero estaba tan emocionado, que ambos adelantaron la fecha para cambiar a Ryo.  
  


* * *

  
Bakura y Ryo caminaban mano a mano, en la calle, dando un paseo. El mayor tenía su garbadina cubriéndolo, pero no se había llevado el sombrero.  
  
Grave error.  
  
La profesora Miyamoto pasaba por allí, al salir de un local con su cámara de fotos arreglada, y cómo tenía un royo nuevo, decidió poner preso a ese abusador, aunque ya Bakura no trabajaba en la escuela.  
  
Los siguió hasta el parque, dónde se sentaron debajo de la sombra de un árbol, para comenzar a mimarse entre sí, y besarse.  
  
Cuando se besaban, la mujer los fotografiaba rápidamente, y luego de tener las suficientes, se fue lo más rápido posible a revelarlas y entregarlas.  
  
Pero no sabía que Bakura era vampiro, y la cámara fotográfica, no lo capturaba en el royo.  
  
-Bakura...¿Podemos hacerlo hoy, por favor?  
  
-De acuerdo...-cedió el mayor.  
  
-Te amo...-dijo Ryo llorando de felicidad, abrazando fuertemente a su amado.  
  
-Yo también te amo....  
  


* * *

  
-Guau...-fue lo único que dijo Malik al ver el anillo que Bakura compró.  
  
-Se quedó callado...-dijo Bakura volviendo a guardar el anillo dentro de su caja.  
  
-Un poco raro. Siempre parlanchín.  
  
-¡HEY! ¡¿Y tu qué?!  
  
-Yo soy calladito...-exclamó Marik, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.  
  
-Mentiroso...Eres tan bocón cómo yo.  
  
-Lo que digas Malik...-Marik rodó sus ojos, y le indicó a Bakura que se retirara.  
  
-¿Debo preguntar por qué?  
  
-Vamos a follar, ¿Te importa?-dijo un poco molesto Malik.  
  
-Ex...acto...-murmuró el mayor bajo su aliento.  
  


* * *

  
-Regresaste temprano hoy de la casa de Malik.  
  
-Lo sé. Me dijeron que follarían así que tuve que irme.-Bakura se sacó su garbadina y la arrojó sobre el sofá, dónde se recostó cansado.  
  
-¿Cansado?-Ryo se sentó sobre el regazo de él, y comenzó a jugar con su cabello.  
  
-Fundido...No doy más...Quiero dormir...Despiértame cuando el sol se haya ocultado.  
  
-Me cambiarás hoy, ¿Verdad?-dijo esperanzado Ryo.  
  
-Si lo haré. Si duermo tendré energías para la noche...-ante esto, el menor se sonrojó al máximo.  
  


* * *

  
-Ese anillo era muy bello....-murmuró Malik, mientras que su amado masajeaba su espalda suavemente.  
  
-Lo es. Muy pocos de nuestra especie puede adquirirlos...-explicó Marik, apretando más fuerte, dando por resultado un gemido fuerte de su compañero.  
  
-Que bien se sintió eso...Hazlo de vuelta...-el mayor lo repitió, y Malik dejó escapar un suspiro.  
  
-Creo que puedo masajear otras partes, ¿No lo crees así?  
  
-Totalmente...  
  


* * *

  
Bakura regresó a su apartamento, dónde comenzó a preparar todo para la noche. Tomó sus velas, los sahumerios, y fue a su habitación. Los colocó a todos sobre su mesa de luz, y comenzó a prepara la cama de manera sexy y provocativa. Sacó todas las sabanas y frazadas de ella, y las tiró al suelo. Fue al armario, y sacó unas violetas, rojas y negras.  
  
Ahora la cama estaba completamente cambiada, puesto que con su magia había creado cuatro postes en sus esquinas, con techo, y un velo transparente, de una tonalidad rojiza, cómo la sangre.  
  
Bakura sonrió perversamente al ver cómo había quedado la habitación.  
  


* * *

  
Eran ya las ocho de la noche, y Ryo estaba realmente emocionado, y un poco asustado, puesto que ser su primera vez.  
  
Luego de darse un buen baño, se colocó unas prendas que, según Bakura, le quedaban muy sexy, y que si no fuera por que estaban en un espacio público, se lo hubiera comido en esos momentos.  
  
Eran pantalones negros sueltos, anchos, y su cintura se afinaba con ellos, puesto que eran de tiro bajo. Luego se puso una camisa negra abierta, que le llegaba hasta un poco menos de su ombligo, dejando ver una generosa parte de su vientre, que a Bakura le fascinaba contemplar.  
  
Se puso un poco de perfume, uno de HUGO, llamado DEEP RED. Sabía que le gustaba mucho a su vampiro ese aroma, y se lo puso generosamente por todo el cuello, pecho y piernas.  
  
Bakura enloquecía con ese aroma...  
  


* * *

  
El vampiro albino dio un corto paseo antes de volver, para tomar un poco de aire y pensar en lo que iría a hacer, puesto que no había vuelta atrás, nunca más.  
  
Al regresar, tomó de un cajón una caja rectangular, y sacó otra más pequeña. Entró en su habitación, corrió las oscuras cortinas negras, encendió las velas y sahumerios, y decidió esperar a Ryo, mientras buscaba algo de música sensual para acompañarlos.  
  


* * *

  
-Marik...  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-¿Cómo se llama el anillo que le compró Bakura a Ryo?  
  
-Creo, no estoy seguro, que...¿Lazo de Amor Eterno?  
  
-Es un hermoso nombre para un hermoso anillo...  
  
-Lo sé...Espero que algún día pueda dártelo, para pedir tu mano en matrimonio...-ante esto, el menor se sentó, incrédulo.  
  
-¿L-Lo dices de-de verdad?  
  
-Ajá...Quiero estar unido a ti por toda la eternidad.  
  
-Eres romántico, aunque digas que no es cierto, lo eres...Te amo Marik, con toda mi alma...  
  
-Te amo....-se besaron y se quedaron recostados en la cama, mientras seguían viendo la televisión.  
  


* * *

  
El timbre sonó, y Bakura se desperezó en el sillón, dejando el libro sobre un buró. Preguntó quién era, y se acomodó su cabello lo mejor que pudo, al saber que era Ryo.  
  
Abrió lentamente la puerta y dejó escapar un silbido al ver a su amado vestido en la forma que estaba.  
  
-Estás....Bellísimo...-ante esto, el menor se sonrojó fuertemente.  
  
-Gracias, Baku...  
  
El menor entró en el departamento, y escuchó la suave música que estaba de fondo. El mayor tomó por la cintura a su compañero, y le susurró "¿Bailamos?" Ryo asintió lentamente, y se dio vuelta, abrazando a Bakura por el cuello, mientras se mecían lado a lado, levemente, al son de la música.  
  
Estuvieron meciéndose durante tres pistas más, hasta que el mayor salió del trance, dirigiendo a su pequeño hasta su habitación. Le indicó que cerrara los ojos, y este obedeció.  
  
Bakura abrió la puerta, guiando a Ryo dentro, y luego la cerró nuevamente.  
  
-Abre tus ojos...-le indicó, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros.  
  
-¡Bakura! ¡Está hermosa! Es...increíble...  
  
El menor se dirigió rápidamente a la cama, y tocó las suaves telas de seda rojo sangre, apartando sutilmente el velo del mismo color. Miró hacía el techo, que tenía un forrado de tela negra oscura. Se embriagó con el aroma de los sahumerios, y la luz tenue de las velas le hacía sentir muy cálido por dentro, haciéndolo sonrojar.  
  
-Te gusta...-Bakura se dirigió al otro extremo de la cama, y se sentó.  
  
-Es muy sensual...Me agrada...  
  
Ryo se recostó en forma diagonal, con su cabello por todas partes, mientras sentía el aroma que emanaba de su espíritu.  
  
-¿Qué te has puesto?-inquirió.  
  
-Una colonia...Es una aroma, que excita a los hombres...-contestó el mayor, acercándose para que la fragancia penetrara los sentidos del menor, haciéndolo gemir fuertemente.  
  
De pronto, el mayor se detuvo bruscamente. Comenzó a hociquear el cuello de su compañero, tratando de reconocer la fragancia que se presentaba en el cuerpo de Ryo. Pero no podía controlarse...  
  
Esa fragancia lo enloquecía...  
  


* * *

  
-¿Lo encontraron?  
  
-Si. Ya sabemos dónde se establece. Al parecer tiene a un amante. Su nombre es Ryo Bakura.-dijo un hombre leyendo un formulario.  
  
-Bien, bien...Las cosas serán más fáciles de esta manera...  
  
-¿Tiene un plan señor?  
  
-Por ahora no, pero pronto lo haré. 


	13. Vampiric Chappy 13

Bakura seguía recorriendo el pecho y cuello de Ryo, inhalando esa fragancia, perdiendo los pocos impulsos que tenía. Susurraba de vez en cuando, la palabra "Mío, mío..." y otras "Mío, mío...Sólo mío..."  
  
Eso hacía sentir al menor completamente feliz sabiendo que sólo pertenecería a Bakura y a nadie más. El mayor salió de su trance a la fuerza, recostándose a un lado de su compañero, respirando apresuradamente, con sus mejillas completamente rojas.  
  
-¿Ya tienes los motores encendidos?-jugueteó Ryo.  
  
-Una estrategia sensual muy provocativa...-se dirigió a la mesa de luz, y tomó una de dos cajas que se encontraban allí.-¿Gustas?-preguntó abriendo la caja para que se revelaran unos bombones de chocolate.  
  
-Tenías todo fríamente calculado...-exclamó, a la vez que se recostaba, cómo Bakura le decía con las manos.  
  
El mayor tomó uno, y lo acercó a la boca de su amado. Estaba por colocárselo por completo en la boca, cuando Bakura lo impidió.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Así no...Debes lamerlo lentamente...Derritiéndolo...  
  
-Esto se está tornando demasiado sexual, Baku...-gimió el menor.  
  
-Lo sé...Por eso lo hago.  
  
Lentamente Ryo comenzó a lamer el chocolate, además de las puntas de los dedos de su amado, haciéndolo gemir. Al terminar de comer unos cuantos, el vampiro tomó la segunda caja, colocándola en el medio de ambos.  
  
-¿Me creerías, si te dijera que estos bombones, poseen afrodisíaco?  
  
-Debes estar bromeando.  
  
-Claro que no.  
  
-Ya quiero probarlos...  
  


* * *

  
El teléfono sonó en la casa de Ryo, hasta que la contestadora se activó.  
  
-¿Ryo? Soy yo, papá. Volveremos el miércoles, y no el viernes cómo teníamos pensado. Espero que todo esté bien por allí. Por cierto, te llevaremos un regalo de aquí. Seguro que te gustará. Te queremos. Adiós.  
  
La máquina emitió un sonido agudo, y luego se apagó, mientras que mostraba titilante el número 1, varias veces.  
  


* * *

  
-Bakuraaahhh...Te-tengo mucho calor...-gimió el menor.  
  
-Yo igual...En estos momentos te deseo taaaan mal...-dijo Bakura, mientras que su mano se deslizaba lentamente por el pecho de su amado.  
  
-Un poco más abajo...-Ryo estaba sexualmente frustrado, mientras que la mano de Bakura jugaba con el vientre de él.-Déjame de torturarme...Tómame ya...  
  
-Pero es divertido oír cómo me gritas para que sigua, y para que me detenga...  
  
-¡¡¡¡FOLLAME!!!!-gritó realmente impaciente Ryo, tomando las ropas de Bakura, acercándolo para empezar un furioso y salvaje beso.  
  
El mayo susurró que se calmara un poco pero sin éxito. El menor ya se encontraba arrancando sus ropas y las de su espíritu con violencia.  
  
-Ehhh....Ryo....¿No estarás un poquitín....emocionado?-dijo Bakura con unas gotitas en la cabeza al ver cómo su amado lentamente se sacaba los pantalones, para quedar totalmente desnudo ante Bakura, quien tragó saliva al ver el perfecto cuerpo de su compañero.  
  
-Estoy frustrado sexualmente Bakura...Necesito que me tomes AHORA...-sacó las últimas ropas de su amado, sin tanta piedad.  
  
-Cla...roooohhhh...  
  
Ryo comenzó a mordisquear el cuello de su amado con dureza, pero a Bakura no le molestaba en lo absoluto. El mayor comenzó a recorrer sus manos por el cuerpo de su amado, recordando cada detalle de este.  
  
-Tienes un cuerpo maravilloso...Debes estar orgulloso de él...  
  
-Lo estoy, y mucho....-respondió sentándose en el regazo de su espíritu, enfrentándolo con sus piernas abiertas.-Más que todo, orgulloso de mis piernas...Tengo mucha fuerza en ellas...  
  
-Uhhh...Ya me gustaría probar esa fuerza.  
  
-¿Me tomas ahora?  
  
-No sin antes torturarte un poco...-sacó de debajo de las almohadas unas esposas, y antes de que Ryo pudiera reaccionar, ya se encontraba esposado.- Hora de la tortura...  
  
-¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡¡TÓMAME AHORA!!!!-gritó el menor desesperado.  
  
-Olvidé que el afrodisíaco tenía efectos secundarios, cómo este...  
  
Pero Bakura ignoró toda suplica de su amado, y se dispuso a recorrer el cuerpo de Ryo con suma lenteza, haciendo que él comenzara a llorar por frustración.  
  


* * *

  
-Ya voy, ya voy...-decía Marik mientras, somnoliento, se dirigía a la puerta.-¿Qué rayos haces a estas horas de la noche?  
  
-Cazadores...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Descubrieron dónde se asienta Bakura, y saben que Ryo es su amante...  
  
-¿Es una broma?  
  
-¡CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA!  
  
Malik se despertó ante la fuerte discusión, y se acercó lentamente hacía su compañero. Al ver mejor al extraño, gritó:  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SETO-CHAN  
  


* * *

  
-¿¡QUE RYOS HACE EL AQUÍ?!-exclamó Ojos Azules al ver a Malik.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿No te lo dijo? Él y yo somos amantes...-respondió abrazándolo.  
  
-No sólo vine a decirte sobre los cazadores, sino algo también sobre Malik, ahora que sé esto...  
  
-¿Y qué es?  
  
-¡¡¡QUE DEJE DE HUMILLARME EN FRENTE DE TODO EL MUNDO  
  


* * *

  


* * *

  
Ryo dejó escapar un gemido, mientras que se arqueaba un poco, al sentir la respiración de Bakura entre sus piernas. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, sin mencionar que las esposas le dañaban un poco las muñecas, pero no le importaba.  
  
Gritó cuando su compañero lo tomó en su boca, lamiendo suavemente, mordiendo y succionando.  
  
-Por favor....-susurró el menor, al sentir su clímax llegar.  
  
Bakura lo retiró de su boca antes de que se liberara, pero con su lengua bloqueaba la única salida para él.  
  
-Bakura...Duele...Déjame....-dijo frustrado el menor.  
  
-No...  
  
-Basta...No soporto más....  
  
Su miembro le dolía mucho, y Bakura no ayudaba en nada, bloqueando la única salida de este. Movió sus piernas nerviosamente, mientras se arqueaba.  
  
Bakura lo dejó ir, y a los pocos segundos, Ryo se liberó dando un fuerte y suave suspiro de alivio. El mayor se volvió a acercar, y lamió el miembro de su compañero, hasta dejarlo sin gotas blancas.  
  
Lo desposó y se acomodó sobre él.  
  
-¿Quieres que te prepare?  
  
-No...  
  
-Dolerá mucho si no lo hago...  
  
-No quiero...-Bakura dio un suspiro, y se re acomodó entre las piernas de su amado, colocándolas alrededor de su cintura.  
  
El menor se ajustó al cuerpo del mayor. Lo abrazó fuertemente, esperando unos segundos, para que Bakura hiciera lo mismo. Cuando estuvieron entrelazados, con piernas y brazos, Ryo le susurró que podía continuar.  
  
Bakura comenzó a penetrar suavemente a su amado, quien dejaba escapar quejidos de dolor, y algunas lagrimas rodaban por su rostro. El vampiro le susurró que se relajara todo lo posible, puesto que después no dolería tanto cómo al principio. Le asintió, y comenzó a adaptarse al miembro de su espíritu dentro de si. Acercó sus caderas para tener por completo a Bakura dentro de si, haciendo que ambos gimieran fuertemente.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?-inquirió el mayor, un poco preocupado.  
  
-Si...Me siento extraño...-confesó.  
  
-¿Es la primera vez que lo haces?-Ryo le asintió suavemente, y volvió abrazarlo con suma fuerza.  
  
Bakura comenzó a entrar y salir lentamente, acostumbrando al principio a su amado. Entregándose a su vampiro, el menor gemía fuertemente, al sentir cómo el ritmo aumentaba rápidamente.  
  
El vampiro comenzó a embestir con fuerza, mientras que tomaba el miembro de su amado, y lo acariciaba al ritmo de sus embestidas. Ryo gritó fuertemente, cuando el miembro de Bakura rozó ese lugar, logrando que gritara. El mayor sonrió y empezó a tocarlo fuertemente en cada embestida, haciendo que su compañero perdiera el control de su ser, al sentir las oleadas de placer que lo inundaban cada vez que ese lugar era tocado.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH  
  


* * *

  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RYOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH  
  


* * *

  
El menor se liberó en su torso y el de su compañero, mientras que su compañero se liberaba dentro de él y trataba de recuperar su aliento. Clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Bakura al sentir cómo este salía de su cuerpo. Dio un sonido de disgusto, ya que no quería que se alejara.  
  
Luego de descansar unos minutos, Bakura se sentó en la cama, mirando cómo su chico lo observaba fijamente.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-Siento mi cuerpo extraño....Me duele todo...  
  
-No te preocupes. Estás cambiando. No tomará tanto tiempo. ¿Qué pasa?-dijo al ver cómo Ryo se sentaba en su rejazo.  
  
-¿Lo hacemos de vuelta? Quiero volver a sentirte...Ahhh.....-gimió al sentir cómo era penetrado nuevamente, mientras montaba a Bakura lentamente.  
  
-Otra sesión no dañaría a nadieeehhh... 


	14. Vampiric Chappy 14

La luz del sol logró pasar por algunos espacios de las cortinas, y fue subiendo, hasta que alcanzó los ojos de Ryo. Este gritó en dolor al sentir cómo la luz lo quemaba. Las cortinas se alejaron por una ráfaga de viento, haciendo que el sol iluminara totalmente al chico, quien gritó nuevamente.  
  
Bakura tomó una manta y lo cubrió, cargándolo hasta las sombras. Lo sentó entre sus piernas, calmándolo suavemente, intentando que dejara de temblar.  
  
-Todo está bien. Sssshhhh....Estoy aquí, no te dejaré nunca.  
  
-Bakura...-susurró el menor, dejándose llevar en el abrazo de su vampiro.  
  
-Todo está bien...No llores, no llores mi chico...No lo hagas...Tu piel es muy sensible los primeros días, pero luego se acostumbrará a la luz del sol. Es cuestión de tiempo.  
  
-Fue horrible...  
  
-Lo sé, lo sé. Ahora, ¿Por qué no te das un baño? Te sentirás mejor.  
  
-Bueno. Acompáñame...  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Al entrar al baño, lo primero que hizo Ryo fue mirarse al espejo. Se sorprendió al ver su piel más pálida de lo usual, sus pupilas más grandes, y unos pequeños colmillos que sobresalían de su boca. Sonrió dulcemente, y se dirigió hacía la bañera. Se sentó en el fondo de esta, y abrió el grifo de agua tibia, mientras esperaba a que se calentara. Bakura lo acompañó, sentándose en el otro extremo, dónde caía el agua sobre su melena plateada y cuerpo, haciendo que Ryo gimiera a la escena tan sensual.  
  


* * *

  
Hacía la tarde, ambos albinos regresaron a la casa de Ryo. Este se dejó caer en su sofá tan blando, mirando la contestadora, que marcaba dos mensajes. Perezosamente se levantó, y comenzó a oír los mensajes.  
  
-¿Ryo? Soy yo, papá. Volveremos el miércoles, y no el viernes cómo teníamos pensado. Espero que todo esté bien por allí. Por cierto, te llevaremos un regalo de aquí. Seguro que te gustará. Te queremos. Adiós.  
  
Ryo empalideció más de lo que estaba.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REGRESARÁN MAÑANA!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó Ryo.  
  
Luego la máquina hizo correr el segundo mensaje.  
  
-¿Ryo? Soy yo de vuelta. Tu padre. Te vuelvo a llamar para decirte que no regresaremos mañana, sino el domingo. A tu madre y a mí nos invitaron a una exposición de dos días, para luego ir a una excavación sobre algunas civilizaciones antiguas. Te queremos. Adiós.  
  
Dejó de contener su aliento, y suspiró pesadamente. Se llevó las manos a la cara, y volvió a suspirar.  
  
-Que alivio...  
  


* * *

  
Bakura y Ryo caminaban por el cementerio, mientras veían cómo el sol se ocultaba rápidamente detrás de los edificios de la ciudad.  
  
El viento se transformó en su usual forma de lobo, acompañando a los dos chicos por el cementerio. A Ryo le gustaba mucho la compañía del sirviente de Bakura, y vice-versa.  
  
Al llegar a un claro, el sol ya se había ocultado por completo, dejándolos en la penumbra y oscuridad. Los ojos del menor se adaptaron rápidamente a la falta de luz, provocando que se sobresaltara.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-O-Olvidé que puedo ahora ver en la oscuridad...  
  
-Te acostumbrarás...  
  
De entre los arbustos salieron dos lobos. Uno rojo y otro azul. El viento se les acercó y los saludó alegremente.  
  
-Señor Bakura. Es un gusto volver a verlo...-dijo el azul, con voz femenina- ¿Quién es él?  
  
-Ryo Bakura. Es mi pareja.  
  
La loba azul comenzó a mirar al menor detalladamente, hasta que se dirigió a él.  
  
-Da algunas vueltas, cariño. Déjame verte.-Ryo hizo lo que se le ordenó.- Eres un chico con un alma muy pura...Me agradas.  
  
-Sus pasiones son muy fuertes. Casi puedo sentirlas en el aire...-exclamó el lobo rojo, acercándosele.  
  
-Gra-Gracias...-respondió tímidamente Ryo, mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente.  
  
-¡¡AWWWW!! ¡¿No es tierno?!-dijo divertidamente la loba.-Eres un chico muy simpático.  
  
-Tiene un mucho coraje y un alma fuerte.  
  
-Deja de decir cosas filosóficas, ¿Quieres? Sólo di lo que te parece el pequeño, sopenco.  
  
-¡OYE! ¡No me insultes! ¡No te he dicho nada!  
  
-No lo has hecho pero dices cosas tan científicas que pudre, amigo fuego.  
  
-¡Pues soy así y no cambiaré, amiga agua!  
  
Y así, ambos lobos comenzaron a pelear verbalmente, mientras que el viento se quedaba entre Ryo y Bakura, con una gotita.  
  
-Ehhh...  
  
-Si, siempre pelean de esta forma. No hay modo de cambiarlos...-respondió el lobo verde.  
  
-Comprendo.  
  
Unos ruidos llamaron la atención del menor. Se viró hacía el sonido y vio cómo una rata husmeaba el lugar, en busca de comida. Los ojos de Ryo se tornaron un poco opacos, mientras que se dirigía hacía la rata lentamente.  
  
Bakura lo observaba detenidamente. Viendo cómo aprendía a cazar lentamente.  
  
-¿Qué hace, mi señor?-inquirió el viento, ante el repentino cambio de Ryo.  
  
-Está tratando de cazar una rata. Déjalo. Debe aprender por su cuenta.- respondió el vampiro.  
  
Ryo se acercaba lentamente hacía el animal, sin producir ningún sonido. De un rápido movimiento, se arrodilló al suelo, y con sus garras, tomó a la rata, que comenzó a chillar fuertemente. El menor clavó sus colmillos en el cuerpo del animal, succionando su sangre.  
  
Arrodillado aún en el suelo, todavía alimentándose de la rata, Ryo recuperó la conciencia. Se separó del animal seco, sin una gota de sangre. Lo miró y lo dejó caer al suelo. Se puso de pie, y se limpió los hilos del líquido carmesí que caían de su boca.  
  
-Aprendes rápido...-dijo Bakura, abrazándolo.  
  
-Tenía un poco de hambre...-murmuró el menor, acercándose más a su compañero.-¿Bakura?  
  
El mayor tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos, mientras que abrazaba fuertemente a su chico. Sin poder evitarlo, escupió un poco de sangre, manchando la cara del chico, quien gritó el nombre de su amado, preocupado.  
  
De entre los arbustos salieron varios hombres con ballestas, apuntándolos.  
  
Ryo recostó boca abajo a Bakura, para descubrir que tenía clavada una de las flechas en su espalda. Se la sacó lentamente, mientras que trataba de que la sangre dejara de fluir.  
  
-Al fin, señor Bakura, nos volvemos a encontrar...-comentó un hombre alto, acercándose a la pareja.-Mira en que condiciones estás, mi amigo.  
  
-Cállate...-dijo débilmente el vampiro, mientras escupía un poco más de sangre. Ryo lo abrazó fuertemente, tratando de alejarlo del hombre.  
  
-¿No es lindo? Bakura tiene un amante. Me cuesta creer que hayas conseguido amar, después del último incidente. Me entristecí mucho con la muerte de Emuri. Esa chica estaba llena de vida, y tu la mataste.  
  
-Mentira...  
  
-Pero es cierto. No dudo que vuelvas a repetir el mismo error con este chico tan hermoso que te tiene entre sus brazos.  
  
-Déjalo fuera de esto. Me quieres a mí, no a él.  
  
-Te haré sufrir cómo tu lo hiciste conmigo...  
  
-Estabas celoso, porque ella me había elegido a MI y no a TI...Un vampiro y un cazar nunca deben enamorarse, puesto que sería peligroso, pero no nos importó. Fue una lastima que sólo duráramos un mes.  
  
-Te divertiste con ella antes de matarla...-exclamó con furia en su voz.  
  
-La amaba mucho, cómo para matarla. Ella se sacrificó por mí, pero no pude defenderla, porque me encontraba muy débil para eso.  
  
-¡¡¡MENTIROSO!!! ¡¡¡MATENLOS A AMBOS  
  


* * *

  
Ryo abrazó fuertemente a su novio, esperando a las flechas, pero nunca llegaron.  
  
El lobo rojo lanzó fuego por su boca, incinerando al instante todos los cuerpo de los hombres, mientras que el azul los apagaba, para evitar que el cementerio se incendiara. Pronto sólo quedó el líder, quien se retractó al seguir peleando, y se fue.  
  
Bakura respiraba con dificultad, mientras que la fiebre comenzaba a subir lentamente.  
  
-Amiga agua, ¿Puedes ayudarlo?-dijo el lobo rojo.  
  
-Haré lo que pueda.  
  
La loba logró cerrar por completo la herida de Bakura, quien recuperó rápidamente la conciencia.  
  
Ambos llegaron al departamento, dónde el menor dejó a su amado en el sofá, mientras lo tapaba con una frazada.  
  
-Lo siento...-se disculpó el mayor.  
  
-Mañana tendremos tiempo para hablar...-respondió recostándose junto a él.  
  
-De acuerdo...-dijo con esfuerzo.-Buenas noches Ryo...-Bakura le dio un beso, y su amado le respondió de la misma manera dulce y cálida.  
  
-Buenas noches, Baku. Te amo...  
  
-Yo igual... 


	15. Vampiric Chappy 15

Bakura despertó lentamente, con dolor en su espalda. Se sentó, y recorrió el lugar con la vista, para darse a entender que estaba en su casa. Suspiró pesadamente, y se levantó, tambaleante.  
  
Encontró a Ryo dormido sobre un libro, con sus brazos cruzados, en la mesa de la cocina. Le besó la frente sutilmente, despertándolo.  
  
-Buenos días...-le acarició suavemente su melena blanca.  
  
-¿Cómo te encuentras?-dijo sentándose en la silla y estirándose un poco.  
  
-Un poco mejor. Mi espalda ya no me duele tanto pero me molesta un poco.  
  
-De acuerdo. ¿Quieres té?-preguntó levantándose de la silla.  
  
-Muy bien. De hierbas.-se sentó en el mueble en el cual Ryo estaba sentado hace unos momentos.-¿El Alquimista? Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de leer este libro.  
  
-Ya lo leí varias veces. Si quieres puedes empezar a leerlo. No hay problema.-dijo esperando hasta que el agua se calentara.-¿Quines eran esos hombres?  
  
-Cazadores.-respondió ojeando algunas páginas del libro.  
  
-¿QUIÉN era?-Bakura suspiró.  
  
-Fue antes de conocerte, cuando eras niño. O sea, hace más de 10 años. Me encontré en un bar a una mujer, muy hermosa. Cabellos azules radiantes, ojos grises aperlados, una tímida y feliz sonrisa. La mujer ideal, para el hombre ideal, por decirlo de algún modo. Emuri...Es un bello nombre. Así, se llamaba mi hermana, hace 5.000 años atrás, en Egipto. Comenzamos a salir, y terminamos siendo amantes.-Ryo le entregó la taza con el té y un poco de azúcar, para sentarse a su lado.-Me confesó que era una cazadora, y yo que era vampiro. Pero seguíamos firmes a nuestro amor. Tenía un hermano. Klotski. Ruso, lo sé.-dijo al ver la cara de su amado.-Pero Emuri prefería llamarle, Klot, para acortar. Era más fácil. A él le gustó y se cambió de nombre. Ahora es Klot. Nos descubrió, en la plaza, besándonos. Ese día cumplíamos un mes estando juntos. Se enteró que era vampiro. Así comenzó nuestra persecución. En realidad me quería a mí, y no a ella...-hizo reír un poco a Ryo, quien lo besó en la mejilla, abrazándolo.-Ambos estábamos huyendo del escondite. Yo me encontraba herido de gravedad, al igual que ella, y no nos podíamos defender incluso nosotros mismos. Llegamos a la azotea, dónde había varios crucifijos. Yo caí al suelo, ante el poder que tenían sobre mí, doloroso. Llegaron los demás, y ella me defendió. Me eligió a mi, y no a su hermano. Lograron separarnos, pero al momento que dispararon las flechas, ella se interpuso...-Bakura apretó la taza en sus manos.-No pude hacer nada. Estaba tan agotado y con múltiples heridas, que prácticamente no podía moverme, sino, la hubiera salvado. Ella murió, sobre mí, mientras yo lloraba su perdida. Me susurró, las palabras que a mi tanto me agradaba oír. "Te amo, Kura...."  
  
-¿Quién te salvó? Estabas herido.  
  
-Marik. Se enteró, no sé cómo, y logró sacarme de allí junto con el cuerpo de Emuri. La enterramos en un lugar especial del cementerio, dónde está cubierto de flores. Un lugar que le fascinaba. Voy a dejarle flores, cada día en que cumpliríamos nuestro aniversario....  
  
-La amabas mucho, ¿Verdad?  
  
-Tanto cómo lo hago ahora contigo, Ryo...  
  
*  
  
Los padres de Ryo entraron en la casa, y vieron una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina.  
  
"Fui a la casa de Bakura, a hacerle un poco de compañía. Estaré pronto en casa. Besos, Ryo"  
  
-Al menos nos dejó una nota para saber por dónde anda ese chico...-regañó Yatén.  
  
-Querido, tiene edad para hacer lo que quiera. Ya no tiene seis años...  
  
-Pero los tuvo...  
  
-Los tuvo. Ya no los tiene.-replicó Sakura, mientras llevaba su maleta a su habitación.  
  
Yaté miró una vez más la nota, y fue a ayudar a su esposa.  
  
*  
  
Malik veía desde las sombras de una esquina, cómo su hermana leía el libro de "Erotismo Sangriento" de Daylan Jones. (N/A: Hum...No me acuerdo perfectamente el nombre del autor...)  
  
-Marik, ¿podría, por favor? La he extrañado tanto...  
  
-Si, pero ella piensa que estás muerto. Recuerda que eso fue hace más de 10 años. ¿Qué pensaría una mujer de 31 años, cuando viera a su pequeño hermano de 16 años parado frente a ella?  
  
-Le explicaré la verdad.  
  
-Si lo haces, pondrás en peligro su vida, y no quieres eso, ¿Verdad?  
  
Malik sollozó en silencio mientras veía a su hermana contemplar una foto de ella y su hermano, sonriendo, en un hermoso día soleado de verano. Se levantó, y tomó el portarretrato, observándolo detalladamente, mientras dejaba escapar sus lágrimas.  
  
-Malik, ¿Por qué te fuiste?-lloró más fuerte, haciendo que Malik llorara igual que ella.-Te extraño tanto...Odio estar sola en esta gran casa...Shadi no ayuda mucho. Te necesito hermanito...  
  
En ese instante, Malik dejó de llorar, de sollozar, de todo, y analizó detalladamente la frase que dijo Isis. "Shadi no ayuda mucho..."  
  
Antes de que Marik pudiera predecir que iría a hacer su amado, este ya estaba gritando furioso.  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿SHADI!!!??? ¡¡¡ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA A ESE HOMBRE!!!-a Marik se le cayó la quijada al suelo, al ver que fue lo que hizo su compañero.-¡¡¡TODOS PERO MENOS SHADI!!!-luego de haber gritado, Malik se percató de lo que hizo.-Perdón....  
  
-¿¡MALIK?!-gritó Isis, estupefacta.  
  
Frente a ella, se encontraba su hermano fallecido, pero ¿vivo? Eso era imposible. Estaba muerto, y eso fue hace más de 10 años...  
  
Se llevó las manos a la boca, llorando aún más fuerte.  
  
-Malik...-susurró dolorosamente, mientras que el chico lloraba fuertemente, con su rostro bajo.  
  
El moreno miró a su vampiro, y este le asintió, esperando que su hermana pudiera comprenderlo todo.  
  
-Hermana...-pero fue callado por el cálido y dulce abraso de ella, atrayéndolo lo más que pudo a su cuerpo.  
  
-Malik, Malik...No llores, cariño, todo esta bien, tu hermana está aquí, contigo. Ssshhh....No llores mi pequeño hermanito, no llores....  
  
-Y esa es la verdad...-terminó Malik, apretando fuertemente la mano de su amado, que se encontraba detrás de él, con sus manos en sus hombros.  
  
-Sola tantos años...¿Sólo por esto?-dijo enojada y dolida a la vez la mujer.  
  
-Sé que estás enojada conmigo, pero si te lo hubiera dicho de una, tu vida correría peligro, y no quería que te mataran. Tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para poder venir y decirte esto. Lo lamento....-dijo haciendo que lagrimas rodaran nuevamente por su rostro.  
  
-Malik, ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Era lo que me preguntaba, cuando saliste a bailar. Ya eran las 4 de la madrugada, y no habías regresado. No sabes lo preocupada que estaba....  
  
-Perdóname...-pensó unos segundos y dijo.-Pero que digo. No podrás perdonarme por lo que hice, ¿Verdad? Fui un egoísta. No pensar en lo que sentirías...Soy un chico malo...-se dijo a si mismo sollozando.  
  
-No lo eres Malik, sólo a veces un poco torpe, pero no un chico malo.- respondió ella sonriéndole cálidamente.-Ahora, ¿Shadi podrá saberlo?  
  
-Sólo si es de mente abierta, cómo tú.-advirtió Marik.  
  
-Bien. Entonces esperemos.  
  
-¿Por qué demonios estás con él?-preguntó Malik con una venita en la cabeza.  
  
-Me gusta Shadi. Al igual que a ti te gusta...ehh...-dijo señalando a Marik.  
  
-Marik...  
  
-Si, eso.-regañó la chica.  
  
*  
  
-Ya llegué...-dijo Ryo al entrar en su casa.  
  
-¡¡Hola hijo!!-dijo alegremente su madre.-¿Cómo has estado, Ryo?  
  
-La pasé bien. ¿Se divirtieron ustedes?  
  
-Si, sólo que tu padre vomitó al estar en la punta de la torre Eifel.  
  
-¿A papá le da vértigo?-exclamó Ryo con puntitos en sus ojos.  
  
-Al parecer, si.  
  
-¿Cómo "Al parecer"?  
  
-No sabía que tu padre tenía vértigo.-Ryo quedó en silencio un rato, y luego exclamó gritando.  
  
-¡¡¿¿QUE NO LO SABÍAS??!! ¡¡ESTANDO CASADO CON ÉL Y NO LO SABÍAS MAMA!!  
  
-Pues perdóname. Tu padre también tiene la culpa de no haber dicho absolutamente nada al respecto.  
  
Mientras el chico y su madre peleaban, Yatén permanecía escondido detrás de la pared de la cocina escuchando, pero sin salir de su escondite.  
  
-Mejor no me meto. No quiero salir herido...U_U 


	16. Vampiric Chappy 16

Ryo despertó porque su estomago le reclamaba alimento, y no era muy paciente que digamos. Se levantó y se calzó los pies, saliendo de su habitación.  
  
Al llegar a la sala, escuchó unos ruidos, que sin duda no hubiera podido escuchar un humano. Sus ojos se tornaron amarillos y su vista comenzó a buscar el objeto del ruido. Se encontró con una rata, husmeando el aire. Al parecer entró por alguna tubería de la casa, y se las arregló para entrar fácilmente.  
  
El chico miraba al animal fijamente, inmóvil, esperando. Se arrodilló frente a ella, y estiró sus garras, para atraparla, pero el animal, más rápido, comenzó a huir. Frustrado, Ryo dejó escapar un gruñido, comenzando a perseguir a la rata.  
  
Yatén despertó, al oír unos ruidos sospechosos en la sala. Despertó a su esposa, y ambos escucharon atentamente, para ver si no eran los vecinos, pero se dieron cuenta que no. Ambos salieron de la cama, y Yatén tomó de un escondite, un revólver, escondido detrás de su espalda, acompañado de su mujer.  
  
Al bajar, se quedaron estupefactos. Ryo estaba de espaldas a ellos, arrodillado en el suelo, al parecer, con algo en sus manos. El padre encendió las luces, y Ryo se viró bruscamente hacía ellos, con la rata muerta en sus manos, con hilos de sangre en su boca, con sus diminutos pero afilados colmillos a la vista, y sus ojos amarillos aún.  
  
Gesticuló con su boca, y se horrorizó al ver a Bakura detrás de ellos, pero esperó, al ver que pasaría.  
  
-Oh Ryo....-dijo Yatén, acercándose a su hijo, para abrazarlo fuertemente, al igual que su esposa, quien comenzó a llorar suavemente.  
  
-Lo siento...-sollozó el chico de cabellos plateados.  
  
Al ver la situación, Bakura desapareció entre las sombras.  
  
~*~  
  
El sol se asomó por los altos edificios, iluminando la habitación del chico de ojos marrones, que los abrió al sentir la luz rozar su piel. Se dio media vuelta, y siguió durmiendo----  
  
-¡¡¡RYO!!! ¡¡¡YA ES TARDE!!!-bramó Sakura, al ver que eran ya las siete.  
  
El chico gruñó, y se tapó completamente con las sábanas, disfrutando de la tibieza de la cama, hasta que sintió frío de golpe.  
  
Se animó a abrir los ojos, y vio a su madre enojada, mirándolo.  
  
-Arriba, holgazán.  
  
-Dormir...-y se dio media vuelta.  
  
Sakura tomó aire, y bramó nuevamente.  
  
-¡¡QUE SEAS AHORA UNA CRIATURA DE LA NOCHE NO SIGNIFICA QUE FALTARÁS AL COLEGIO MUCHACHITO!!  
  
Puso boca arriba a Ryo y, prácticamente lo obligó a levantarse. El chico se cambió y bajó a desayunar. Tomó una taza de té, y se dirigió a la puerta pero su madre lo detuvo.  
  
-¿Qué me olvido?  
  
-Toma.-le entregó unos lentes oscuros.  
  
-Gracias mamá.-se los puso y besó a su madre en la mejilla, antes de salir.  
  
~*~  
  
-Bakura, ¿Por qué llevas esos lentes oscuros?-inquirió Joey al ver a su amigo.  
  
-El oculista me dijo que mis ojos se tornaron algo sensibles a la luz del sol, y me dijo que tendré que llevar lentes oscuros algún tiempo. Un laaaaargo tiempo...  
  
-Pobre de ti amigo.-exclamó Joey.  
  
-Y que lo digas...  
  
Las clases para Ryo fueron bastante aburridas. Castellano dos horas, historia dos horas, almuerzo, biología, historia, y matemáticas.  
  
Al final del día, Ryo se sintió alegre de poder sacarse los lentes oscuros. Los ojos de él se adaptaron poco a poco a la poca luz que había.  
  
Al llegar, encontró sobre la mesa de la cocina, una caja, con agujeros. El pequeño vampiro se acercó con mucha curiosidad, y miró el objeto desde todos sus ángulos. Lo olfateó un poco, se irguió y se encogió de hombros.  
  
-¿Qué podrá ser?  
  
-Tu comida.-dijo Sakura entrando en la cocina, con algunas linitas azules en su rostro.-Ratas...  
  
-¿Dónde las compraron?  
  
-En una tienda de mascotas, tontito.  
  
-¡Lo olvidé! ¡Tu odias las ratas!-dijo Ryo sonriendo abiertamente.  
  
-Si, ya lo sé. Ahora, una condición por traerte esto. Vas a tener que guardarlas dentro de tu habitación y espero que no se escapen porque yo mismo me haré cargo de desaparecerlas del mapa. ¿Entendido?  
  
-Si.  
  
Tomó la caja y fue directo a su habitación, saludando a su padre por el camino. Entró a su pieza y tiró la caja al suelo, dónde las ratas chillaron. Se desvistió y se colocó ropa cómoda, antes de arrodillarse frente a la caja, con una sonrisa de punta a punta.  
  
Abrió la tapa y las ratas comenzaron a husmear el aire. Tomó una entre sus manos, y cerró la caja nuevamente. Dejó al animal sobre el suelo, quien comenzó a recorrer su nuevo entorno.  
  
-Cariño---¡¡¡¡AHHHHH!!! ¡¡¡GUARDA ESA MALDITA COSA AHORA!!!!  
  
-¡¡Me dijiste que no las sacara de mi habitación!! ¡¡No es mi culpa que entres cuando lo necesites!!-se quejó el chico.  
  
-Tu ganas...-dijo la madre todavía alterada.  
  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo Yatén al entrar.-Oh, vamos, querida. No te harán nada de nadita.  
  
-Son horribles.-afirmó Sakura, antes de irse.-Por cierto, Ryo, vinieron dos morenos a visitarte...  
  
-Hazlos pasar. Son mis amigos.-dijo sonriendo, mientras su atención volvía a la rata, que ahora estaba debajo de la cama.-No te escapes...  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien, hijo?-preguntó preocupado Yatén, sentándose al lado de su hijo.  
  
-Claro. ¿Por qué?  
  
-Tu cambio, me preocupa un poco. Nunca esperé esto. Siempre, desde niño, he creído en lo sobre natural. Por eso me interesó bastante la arqueología. Investigar las civilizaciones antiguas, sus misterios, su forma de vivir, las costumbres...-miró a su hijo, que le devolvía la mirada, tomando fuertemente la rata en sus manos, sonriendo.-Pero me gustaba mucho saber sobre el misticismo de cada una de ellas, en especial Egipto. Siempre me atrajo el enigma de las pirámides...  
  
-¿Interrumpimos algo?-dijo tímidamente Malik, al asomarse por la puerta.  
  
-Hey, Malik. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
  
-Hola, soy Malik Ishtar.-dijo acercándose a Yatén, tendiéndole la mano.  
  
-Soy Yatén Bakura. Gusto en conocerlos.  
  
-Él es Marik Osiris.-dijo señalándolo, cosa que no le gustó a Marik.  
  
-No soy un objeto, Malik, para que me señales de esa manera.  
  
Yatén sonrió, y dejó solos a los chicos.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Visita. Hey, ¿Podría?-inquirió señalando a la rata.-Me muero de hambre.  
  
-Claro. ¿Ves la caja? Allí hay varias.  
  
-Yumm, yumm...Vengan con papá....  
  
~*~  
  
-¿Hermano?  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Mokuba?-dijo Seto, levantando la mirada de sus papeles.  
  
-Es Bakura. Te está esperando abajo, en la sala.  
  
-Dile que enseguida iré.  
  
-Muy bien.  
  
El chico de cabellos negros se retiró, cerrando tras de si la puerta del estudio de su hermano. Ojos Azules ordenó todo, y salió. Bajó en el ascensor, y entró en la sala. Bakura estaba sentado en el sofá, charlando con Mokuba, mientras bebían té de hierbas.  
  
-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, Bakura.-dijo Seto, sentándose al lado de su hermano.  
  
-Lo mismo digo, amigo.-bebió un poco de té, y luego miró la taza.  
  
-¿Qué quieres ahora?  
  
-Sabes lo de los cazadores, ¿Verdad?  
  
-Si. ¿A qué viene todo esto?  
  
-No quiero volver a perder el amor...No quiero perder a Ryo, Seto. No quiero cometer el mismo error de hace 10 años....  
  
-Mantén seguro a Ryo, y no le pasará nada.  
  
-Casi nos matan. Hace dos noches. Suerte que estábamos acompañados de los elementos, sino, ya estaríamos muertos....  
  
-Lo que quieres decir es que quieres que Ryo venga a refugiarse aquí, ¿Verdad?  
  
-Odio cuando hacen eso.  
  
-¡¡Pues ve al grano!! ¡¡Haces las cosas más fácil!!  
  
-Bueno, perdón.  
  
-Puedes traerlo cuando gustes.  
  
-Primero tengo que hablar con los padres.  
  
-Te matarán...  
  
-Ruego que no. Ryo está en peligro, y no quiero exponerlo.-Seto se levantó.  
  
-Habla con ellos, y tráelo cuanto antes.  
  
-Gracias.-pero Seto no dijo nada.  
  
-En este caso debes decir "De nada", hermano.-dijo muy sonriente Mokuba, sólo para recibir una mirada asesina de parte de su hermano. 


	17. Vampiric Chappy 17

-¡Bakura! ¿Qué pasa?-dijo alegremente el chico, al abrir la puerta de su casa, pero el vampiro no contestó.  
  
El chico lo dejó entrar, y al cerrar la puerta, Yatén se presentó para ver quien era. Se quedó plasmado al ver como Bakura abrazaba posesivamente a su hijo, que parecía preocupado por él.  
  
-¿Qué hace?-la voz del padre era calmada pero a la vez furiosa.  
  
Bakura abrazó más fuerte a Ryo, y luego se separó. Al pasar al lado de Yatén, le dijo que trajera a su esposa, que tenían que hablar de algo importante.  
  
-¿¡POR QUE?!-gritó Yatén a Bakura, luego de oír toda la historia.  
  
-No en todos los casos pasa así.-explicó el vampiro. Yatén abrazó fuertemente a su hijo.  
  
-¿Por qué hijo? ¿Por qué?  
  
-Lo siento...-dijo este.  
  
-¿Con qué frecuencia pasa esto?-inquirió la madre.  
  
-1 de cada 10.  
  
-Entonces no es muy frecuente...  
  
-No.  
  
-Ahora explique por qué tiene que proteger a Ryo de esos cazadores.  
  
-Porque están tras de mi. Si atacan a Ryo, mi defensa bajará mucho, y no podré defenderlo ni siquiera a él. Me gustaría que se quedara en un lugar seguro, dónde los cazadores no puedan atraparlo.  
  
-¿Cómo cuál?  
  
-Kaiba Corp.  
  
~*~  
  
La limosina negra aparcó frente a una entrada de rejas. La puerta se abrió y Bakura salió mirando la gran empresa-mansión de Seto.  
  
Ojos Azules se adelantó con algunos guarda espaldas, y abrió la reja, saludando alegremente a el chico albino. Ryo salió de la limusina seguido de su madre y padre.  
  
Todos se presentaron y entraron.  
  
-Eres Ryo, ¿Verdad?  
  
-Si. ¿Quién eres tú?  
  
-Soy Mokuba Kaiba. ¡Gusto en conocerte!-contestó alegremente el chico, tendiéndole la mano.-¡Ven! ¡Vamos a la sala a jugar!-arrastró al albino y lo condujo por los corredores.  
  
-No lo mates al pobre chico, Mokuba.-dijo en voz alta su hermano.  
  
-¡No te preocupes!-Seto suspiró.  
  
-Bueno. Tenemos que ir a dónde ellos van.-dijo Bakura, empezando a caminar junto con Seto.  
  
-Pintas muy bien....-dijo Ryo, al ver cómo el chico de cabellos negros pintaba con acrílicos en su dibujo.-Ojalá pudiera hacerlo igual que tú.  
  
-Puedo enseñarte. No es tan difícil.  
  
-¡Genial!-exclamó abrazándolo.  
  
Sakura se levantó del sofá y se arrodilló entre su hijo y Mokuba, mirando cómo el chico más chico pintaba.  
  
-Sigue siendo bueno en eso, Seto.-dijo Bakura.  
  
-No te creas. Algunas veces si le da fiaca no hace nada. Sólo garabatea con el pincel...  
  
-No quiero ser descortés, señor Kaiba, pero, ¿Por qué su hermano tiene piel pálida?  
  
-Porque.....-dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba una fotografía.-Mi madre era una humana, y mi padre un vampiro.-dejó nuevamente el portarretratos y giró hacía una de las pinturas de Mokuba, dónde había una hermosa mujer de cabellos marrones.-Mokuba es vampiro, pero yo soy medio vampiro. Eso se puede saber, porque yo tengo pulso, y mi hermano no. Esa es la diferencia. Por eso también tengo mi tez muy blanca pero no pálida, como Mokuba.  
  
-Terminé....  
  
-Se parece mucho a mi madre.-declaró Ryo.  
  
-Si, pero es mi mamá. Ella falleció cuando era pequeño. Sólo tengo recuerdos de cómo era. No sé mucho sobre su carácter.  
  
Sakura tomó la pintura entre sus manos, y la miró detalladamente, antes de que una lagrima rodara por su rostro.  
  
~*~  
  
-¿Todo en orden?  
  
-Si señor. No encontramos ninguna anormalidad aquí dentro de la empresa.  
  
-Nada en la mansión---El radar de ondas electromagnéticas capta algo.  
  
-Deben ser las sombras de los cazadores. Esas víboras escurridizas. ¡Enciendan las luces de alta potencia y descarguen un voltaje igual a un millón de voltios por toda la casa!  
  
-Señor, es un poco arriesgado.  
  
-Será más arriesgado si no hacemos algo. Esas sombras son capaces de llevarse a Mokuba y Ryo.  
  
-Enseguida, señor.  
  
Al encender las luces más potentes, sobre el techo aparecieron una especies de sombras con forma de serpientes. Estas sisearon, amenazadoramente. Luego hicieron la descarga de electricidad, haciendo que las sombras se retorcieran ante la potencia. Luego de unos segundos, todas las sombras que se ocultaban en toda la casa, cayeron al suelo, salieron de sus escondites, y se desvanecieron hechas polvo.  
  
-Al menos, ya no tenemos plaga en la casa.-bromeó Ojos Azules.  
  
~*~  
  
-¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!-bramó Klot.-Si se refugia en la Kaiba Corp será más difícil atraparlo....  
  
-Lo sentimos señor.  
  
-No. Ya encontraremos una forma, y Bakura me las pagará.....  
  
~*~  
  
Ryo despertó en la media noche, y se fue al gran ventanal que había en su habitación. Observaba el jardín con mucha curiosidad, viendo todas las clases de plantas, arbustos y flores en él. Suspiró y volvió a la cama, sentándose. Tomó un libro que se encontraba sobre la mesa de luz, y comenzó a leerlo dónde había terminado anteriormente.  
  
Suspiró otra vez, y cerró el libro señalando la página dónde terminó. Se recostó, tapándose con las frazadas, y se puso de lado mirando al ventanal, y cayó en un sueño profundo.  
  
~*~  
  
-¡Arriba, arriba! ¡Se nos hace tarde, hermano!-dijo alegremente Mokuba, zarandeando a Seto sobre la cama.  
  
-Vete....Cinco minutos más...-y se dio media vuelta, tapándose completamente con las frazadas.  
  
-¡Hermano! ¡No seas haragán!  
  
-¡Que te calles!-exclamó Ojos Azules, acurrucándose más.  
  
El chico de cabellos negros miró a su acompañante, y este sonrió. Tomó el reloj, y colocó el despertador encendido debajo de las frazadas. Seto no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaría después.....  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto dio un brinco de casi tres metros en el aire, y volvió a caer en la cama, con el reloj en sus manos. Lo apagó, mientras que tenía algunos pelitos sueltos, con gotitas de sudor y linitas azules, jadeando, con venitas también. (N/A: Un super enojado Seto Kaiba!!!)  
  
-¡Buenos días hermano!-dijo alegremente Mokuba.  
  
-¡¡¡¡ESTÁN LOS DOS MUERTOS!!!!!-gritó Seto con el ojo del milenio en su frente. (N/A: Okas, aquí Seto tiene el cetro, cómo en el antiguo Egipto)  
  
-¡Mokuba me dijo que lo hiciera!-se defendió Ryo.  
  
-¡Pero tu tuviste la idea!-se defendió el chico.  
  
Así, ambos comenzaron a discutir, y a Seto con unas gotitas en todo su rostro.  
  
~*~  
  
Al terminar las clases, Mokuba, Seto y Ryo caminaban hasta la mansión, mientras que los más chicos hablaban alegremente el uno con el otro.  
  
Seto sintió unas presencias extrañas más adelante y les indicó a los chicos que se mantuvieran cerca. Bakura saltó hasta un árbol cerca del trío, vigilando atentamente.  
  
Unas sombras aparecieron rápidamente y se enrollaron alrededor del cuerpo de Ryo, haciendo que este no pudiera respirar bien.  
  
Bakura lanzó un ataque, pero las sombras no desaparecieron. Comenzaron a desvanecerse junto con Ryo. El vampiro abrazó fuertemente a su amado, intentando con su energía vital, recuperarlo pero fu inútil.  
  
-¡¡BAKURA!!-gritó asustado el chico, y se desvaneció por completo.  
  
Bakura comenzó a llorar, y se abrazó a si mismo, llorando más fuerte. Seto y Mokuba se liberaron de las sombras que lo tenían presos, y se callaron al ver lo que sucedió.  
  
-Ryo....Juro que te recuperaré.....-murmuró para si el vampiro. 


	18. Vampiric Chappy 18

Bakura, Seto, Marik y Malik se dirigían hasta el cuartel de los cazadores, sigilosamente, sin ser detectados por las alarmas.  
  
Mientras que Ojos Azules revisaba en su lapton, dónde estaba Ryo, los otros hacían guardia.  
  
-Último piso, torre oeste.-declaró Seto, al terminar con la investigación.  
  
-Justo dónde hay más seguridad.-se quejó Marik.  
  
-Ustedes armen líos por ahí, para distraer. Seto, ¿Vienes?  
  
-Claro.-cerró su lapton, y ambos comenzaron el plan.  
  
~*~  
  
-ÑAÑA!!!!! NO ME ATRAPAN, IDIOTAS!!!!!-gritó Malik, a los guardias, mostrándoles su trasero.  
  
-¡¡ATRAPÉMOSLO!!  
  
-¡¡SÓLO SI ME ALCANZAN!!-Malik salió disparado, y Marik entró nuevamente, entrado en la sala de control con aire triunfante.  
  
Abrió la puerta, y se encontró con dos hombres con ballestas apuntándolo.  
  
-Odio cuando pasa esto....-bufó.  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura logró romper la ventana del ante último piso, sin hacer que las alarmas sonaran. Entró por el orificio de la ventana, y cayó al suelo de cuclillas, mirando a su alrededor.  
  
-Hum, no hay moros en la costa.-declaró Bakura. Seto cayó a su lado.  
  
-Se encuentra en la última puerta del último piso.  
  
-Último último.....  
  
~*~  
  
Ryo despertó, apretando sus ojos lentamente para abrirlos. Se encontró recostado en una camilla, en una habitación a oscuras. Trató de moverse, pero le fue inútil.  
  
-Has despertado.-dijo Klot, acercándose al chico con una silla giratoria.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?  
  
-En el cuartel de los cazadores. Debes recordarme. Soy Klot. El hermano de Emuri.  
  
~*~  
  
-Vamos, ábrete.....-regañó Bakura, al ver que la puerta no abría.-Vamos. Ábrete maldita perra desgraciada....-la puerta se abrió.-Eso SI fue fácil....  
  
-Hum...Lo que digas...-resopló Seto.  
  
Al dar un solo paso dentro de la habitación, una alarma comenzó a sonar.  
  
-Diantres...-dijeron a la vez ambos chicos.  
  
~*~  
  
-¡¿POR QUÉ!?-gritó Ryo al oír a Klot.  
  
-Porque ÉL fue quien mató a mi hermana. Y hará lo mismo contigo---unas alarmas interrumpieron a Klot.-Veo que ya han caído.  
  
-¿Caído? ¿Qué rayos?  
  
-Mi trampa.  
  
-No lo creo así...-dijo Bakura al entrar rompiendo una ventana.  
  
-¡¡Bakura!!-gritó Klot.  
  
-Viniste....-murmuró Ryo, llorando de felicidad.  
  
Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Bakura saltó en la camilla y rápidamente desató a su amado, llevándoselo en brazos fuera de la habitación. Klot rió, y presionó un botón rojo.  
  
~*~  
  
En la azotea, varios crucifijos se alzaron al cielo, brillando a la luz de la luna.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto y los vampiros morenos alcanzaron a los albinos, y comenzaron a escapar hacía la azotea. Unas flechas le dieron a Ryo y Bakura. Para evitar que su amado sufriera más heridas, le dio a cargar a Seto con el chico, mientras que impedía que los demás cazadores los alcanzaran.  
  
~*~  
  
Klot entró en un ascensor, y lentamente fue subiendo hasta la azotea, para recibirlos.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto fue el primero en entrar y se horrorizó al ver todos los crucifijos. Le gritó a Marik y Malik que no entraran, para evitar que sufrieran. Bakura salió disparado a la terraza, por algunas flechas, pero cayó rápidamente al suelo, por el poder de las cruces. Ryo gimió y abrió sus ojos, pero se desmayó nuevamente.  
  
-Esto no lo planeamos....-se quejó Malik.  
  
-Será porque fui más listo que ustedes.-exclamó Klot al reunirse con los demás visitantes.  
  
Bakura logró levantarse, y se colocó frente a Seto y Ryo, para evitar que lastimara a su amado. Klot rió, y apuntó con su ballesta.  
  
-¡¡APARTATE!!-gritó Marik, pero el albino no se movió.  
  
-Al fin te tengo dónde quería, asesino.  
  
-Pues dispara entonces....  
  
-Antes de tu muerte, vamos a hacer sufrir a tu amado, cómo lo hiciste con Emuri...-sacó de su bolsillo una cruz y la lanzó, haciendo que quedara sobre el pecho de Ryo.  
  
Los ojos de Bakura se achicaron al saber que pronto escucharía gritos de agonía y dolor, pero nunca llegaron. Klot se sorprendió, pero no bajó la guardia. Ryo estaba aún desmayado, pero no había signos de que la cruz quemara la piel del muchacho.  
  
-Eso es porque, al ser un humano anteriormente, tampoco lo era.-amiga agua hizo su aparición junto con los otros tres elementos, al igual que con Mokuba y Yatén.  
  
-¡Mokuba! ¿¡Que rayos haces aquí?!  
  
-¿Por qué el chico no es afectado por la cruz?  
  
-Porque, él es hijo de un ángel y un humano.-dijo una suave voz, que Bakura y Yatén reconocieron cómo la de Sakura.  
  
Ella apareció vestida con una hermosa túnica blanca y unas alas grandes y blancas emplumadas. Aterrizó en el suelo, y miró a Klot.  
  
-Mamá...-murmuró Ryo, mirándola.  
  
-¿Por qué eres tan parecida a mi madre?-exigió Seto.  
  
-Porque éramos hermanas.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que Ryo, Seto y yo somos primos, ¿Verdad?-cuestionó Mokuba.  
  
-Si.  
  
-Linda la cosa, pero ahora tenemos un funeral.-exclamó Klot, lanzando su flecha hacía Bakura, que no se movió ni un milímetro.  
  
Pero nunca llegó la flecha a alcanzar el pecho de Bakura....  
  
Sakura utilizó sus poderes místicos y anuló la flecha por completo.  
  
-¡¡APARTATE DE ESTO!! ¡¡ÉL MATÓ A MI HERMANA!!  
  
-Él no la mató. Ella ofreció su vida para salvarlo, porque lo amaba demasiado.  
  
-Ahora entiendo porque Ryo tenía alma, un alma muy pura. Era un poco extraño eso en un humano....-dijo la loba.  
  
-Cierto. Digamos que Emuri quiso que Ryo fuera especial para Bakura, puesto que nunca pudieron terminar lo que empezaron.-explicó Sakura.  
  
-¡¡MATARÉ A BAKURA AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA!!-gritó Klot.  
  
Derribó al vampiro de una sola embestida. Sakura estaba por ayudar, pero su esposo lo impidió.  
  
-Yatén...  
  
-No quiero perderte, Sakura.  
  
-No lo harás...  
  
El ángel se soltó un poco a la fuerza para ayudar a la pareja de su hijo, apartó a Klot, y ayudó a Bakura a levantarse. Sakura hizo mil pedazos las cruces, y Bakura se repuso al instante. Marik y Malik entraron en la azotea, junto con Mokuba, sin temor a que sus poderes disminuyeran.  
  
De la espalda de Bakura crecieron grandes alas de dragón color negras, cómo la muerte. Las sacudió un poco, y sonrió perversamente.  
  
-Nadie puede vencerme....  
  
-¡¡CLARO QUE SI!! ¡¡YO SI PUEDO!!-gritó Klot.  
  
-Ningún humano es capaz de derrotar al Diablo.-explicó Sakura.  
  
Las quijadas de Marik y Malik se abrieron ante la brutal sorpresa. Bakura se elevó majestuosamente en el aire, sonriendo sádicamente a su presa de la noche. Sus ojos brillaron de rojo, y de los pequeños colmillos de sus alas, salieron dos grandes ráfagas de viento color carmesí, haciendo que Klot se incinerara al instante, y muriera.  
  
Bakura volvió a bajar, y se acercó a Seto, que estaba temblando hasta las patas, al saber la verdad de Bakura. Dejó a Ryo recostado en el suelo, y retrocedió hasta estar con Mokuba y los morenos.  
  
El Diablo abrazó suavemente a su amado, y lentamente lo fue despertando. Ryo apretó sus ojos, y miró fijamente a su vampiro, sonriéndole abiertamente. Lo abrazó fuertemente, y besó dulcemente a Bakura. En eso, el vampiro saca un hermoso anillo de plata, con un hermoso diseño de piedras. Doce pequeños rubíes alrededor de un pequeño diamante, justo en el centro del anillo de plata. Tomó la mano izquierda de su amado, y con anillo en alto, dijo.  
  
-Ryo Bakura, mi ángel, mi amor, mi vida, mi todo, ¿Tendrías el honor de casarte conmigo?  
  
Ryo se tomó eso por completa sorpresa, y no supo que decir en esos momentos. Comenzó a llorar de felicidad, y se llevó las manos a la boca, sin saber que decir ante eso.  
  
Bakura tomó la mano de Ryo, y dulcemente le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular. Las piedras brillaron a la luz de la luna, y el menor besó a su vampiro.  
  
-Ese anillo, es el anillo del Lazo de Amor Eterno. Siempre unidos....Siempre amándonos.  
  
-Te amo tanto....-Ryo sintió cómo Bakura le murmuraba un "Igual yo...." 


	19. Vampiric Chappy 19

Bakura cargaba en su espalda a un dormido Ryo, mientras que a ambos lados de él estaban Yatén y Sakura. Los otros iban detrás de ellos, aún con temor.  
  
-Oh, vamos. No les haré nada.-declaró Bakura, volviéndose hacia ellos.  
  
Ninguno contestó. Simplemente continuaron con su mirada en el suelo. Bakura suspiró, y continuaron con su caminata hasta la casa de Ryo.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryo despertó a regañadientes, puesto que quería seguir dentro de su tibia cama. Se sentó y miró alrededor, reconociéndola como su habitación. Sonrió, suspiró y volvió a acostarse.  
  
-No vuelvas a dormir. Has estado durmiendo desde hace tres días.-regañó Bakura al entrar en su habitación con un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y un chaleco negro.  
  
-¿Tres días? Guau...Es mucho tiempo.  
  
-Cierto. Debes de estar hambriento, ¿Verdad?  
  
-Estoy famélico....Necesito comer algo ahora, o me volveré loco.  
  
Bakura tomó la caja de las ratas, y la colocó sobre el regazo de su chico. Este se sentó y abrió el objeto, tomando un animal, que chilló fuertemente al sentir las garras clavar su carne. Se lo llevó a la boca, y clavando sus colmillos, comenzó a succionar la sangre de la rata.  
  
Se comió todas las ratas que estaban dentro de la caja, y se sintió un poco mejor al llenar su estómago vacío.  
  
-Mañana comienzan las clases....-dijo un poco molesto por eso.  
  
-¿Por qué esa cara? Eres un chico muy aplicado.-contestó, sentándose a su lado para poder abrazarlo con fuerza, recargando su cabeza en su hombro.  
  
-No me gusta levantarme temprano.-contestó acariciando la melena blanca de Bakura, mientras oía su calma respiración.  
  
-Te amo...-dijo el mayor.  
  
-Yo también. Con todo mi corazón.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryo fue a visitar a los morenos, llevando en una bolsa unos paquetes. Tocó la puerta, y Malik abrió. Sonrió abiertamente y abrazó cariñosamente a su amigo. El albino le devolvió el abrazo, y ambos entraron.  
  
Se sentaron en el sofá, y el albino comenzó a revolver en la bolsa. Marik miró a los chicos desde su habitación, con un poco de recelo a Ryo.  
  
-¡¡Una escultura de Bastet!! ¡¡Oh Ryo!! ¡¡Muchísimas gracias!!-exclamó abrazando fuertemente a su amigo albino.-¡¡Marik!! ¡¡Mira!!  
  
El chico moreno se levantó y se dirigió hasta su amado, para mostrarle más detallada a la escultura. El mayor la contemplo desde todos los ángulos y sonrió.  
  
-Oye, Marik. Ven. Necesito darte algo. Malik, quédate dentro de tu habitación.-el chico hizo caso, pero a regañadientes.  
  
Marik se sentó al lado de Ryo, un poco nervioso. Siendo el compañero del Diablo, ¿Qué criatura de la oscuridad no se sentiría de esa manera junto a él?  
  
-Toma. Lo conseguimos Bakura y yo. Especial para que se lo des a Malik. Sabemos que te costaría mucho, y decidimos hacerte un favor.-dijo entregándole una pequeña caja negra.  
  
-¿Y qué se supone que es?-preguntó mirando la caja.  
  
-Ábrela.  
  
Marik hizo lo que se le dijo. Al abrirla, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y ahogó un grito.  
  
~*~  
  
Todos se encontraban dentro del salón, luego de unas cortas vacaciones de Pascua. Ryo entró en el aula, y saludó a todos.  
  
-Buenos días Yugi.  
  
-¿Eh? Lo siento. Debes haberme confundido, puesto que nos parecemos mucho.  
  
-.....¿Quién eres?  
  
-Soy Yami. Un alumno de transferencia desde Egipto. Gusto en conocerte.  
  
-El placer es todo mío. Soy Ryo Bakura.-dijo con una amplia sonrisa, haciendo que Yami se sonrosara un poco.  
  
El albino siguió de largo, y fue hasta donde se encontraba Yugi y los demás. Saludó a todos y se sentó en su pupitre.  
  
Bakura entró en el salón, y todos fueron a sus pupitres correspondientes. Acomodó todo en su escritorio, y miró la lista.  
  
-Bien, cómo todos se habrán enterado ya, hay un nuevo alumno.-todos asintieron.-Bien, Ahora...Yami Per Aah (N/A: Faraón), levante la mano.-Yami levantó su mano, y Bakura asintió.-Muy bien. ¿Qué tal si comenzamos con nuestra clase de historia de la Mesopotamia?-todos murmuraron un "No".- Vamos chicos. Este mundo no les da todo en bandeja servida.  
  
~*~  
  
La profesora Miyamoto entró en el salón con un gran escándalo. Bakura se dio vuelta bruscamente, y miró a la mujer con curiosidad. Esta lo ignoró y fue hasta el pupitre de Ryo.  
  
-Mira.-le ordenó tendiéndole una fotografía, que el chico tomó.  
  
Ryo la miró detalladamente, y se quedó plasmado. ¡No lo podía creer!  
  
-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices en tu defensa?  
  
-Que.....Es sólo una fotografía....de mí....  
  
-Continúa....  
  
-Sentando debajo de un árbol en el parque, solo.-terminó, un poco confundido.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
La mujer tomó nuevamente la fotografía, y la miró sin creer lo que veía. Ahí debajo del árbol sólo se encontraba Ryo, abrazando sus rodillas, sonrojado y sonriendo tímidamente. La profesora abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró nuevamente. Salió del salón, y le dio una mirada furtiva a Bakura.  
  
-¿Qué fue todo eso?-dijo Joey en medio del fúnebre silencio que se generó.  
  
-Al parecer, una escena.-contestó Bakura.  
  
-¿Escena?-dijo Tristán.  
  
-Si.-contestó volviendo al pizarrón.-Tal vez pensó que el alumno Ryo habría de tener un romance con un profesor, y quiso atraparlos juntos, pero al parecer enfoca mal con la cámara de fotos.-todos rieron suavemente.  
  
~*~  
  
Marik asomó su cabeza en la habitación de Malik, y suspiró. Esto le sería un poquitín difícil. Se acercó a su amado, y este se dio vuelta.  
  
-Hey, Marik...¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Bueno, si te dijera, si quieres casarte conmigo....¿Qué dirías?  
  
-¡Es obvia la respuesta! Diría que si.  
  
-Pues bueno entonces...-dijo sacando una sortija de plata con rubíes y diamantes.-¿Quisieras hacerlo?  
  
A Malik se le abrió la boca de la sorpresa, y no supo que contestar. Puesto que no se lo esperaba. Gesticuló con la boca, y comenzó a llorar de la alegría. Dejó que Marik le colocara el Lazo de Amor Eterno en el dedo anular, y ambos se abrazaron fuertemente.  
  
-¿De dónde sacaste el anillo?-dijo con voz queda Malik.  
  
-Me lo dio Bakura, cómo un pago por haberlo salvado hace más de diez años.  
  
-Pues buen pago.  
  
~*~  
  
5 años más tarde......  
  
-Bakura...-no hubo respuesta.-Bakura...-llamó con un poco más de insistencia Ryo.-Bakura, despierta. Sé que te haces el dormido.  
  
-Hay, ¿Cómo lo sabes, pequeño?-dijo divertidamente.  
  
-He estado contigo mucho tiempo. Estando casado contigo durante cinco años es algo por lo que pueda saber tu comportamiento en la cama.  
  
-¿En qué sentido?-preguntó abriendo los ojos.  
  
-Sabes a qué me refiero.-contestó el menor, trepándose sobre Bakura. Le hociqueó el cuello, y suspiró, haciendo reír a su amado.  
  
-Si, lo sé. ¿No te has arrepentido?  
  
-Nnno....  
  
-¿Ni siquiera un chiquitito?  
  
-No.  
  
-Es un alivio.-contestó Bakura, abrazando fuertemente a Ryo.-No sabes cuanto te amo...Me alegro que estemos juntos.  
  
-Yo también te amo. Apúrate. Hoy es la boda de Marik y Malik. Tenemos que ayudarlos. Malik está muy emocionado y Marik tiene un ataque de nervios.  
  
-Me lo imaginaba.-dijo suspirando.-¿Joey y Seto?  
  
-Seto anda en eso. Aún no se decide.  
  
-Bueno, entonces vayamos a prepararnos.-dijo levantándose, y llevando en brazos a Ryo, hasta el baño.  
  
Cerró la puerta, y comenzaron a bañarse. 


End file.
